A Thief's Dream
by Lady Spritzy
Summary: Two young theives, NiGHTS and Reala, learn what happens when people from their dimension die. Note: They do not come from our dimension, nor the Night Dimension, as it were. Also, later, char death. Please don't be mad, it'll make sense once I get there.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The young thief looked up from the base of the castle walls. Beside her stood her older brother, his dark blue eyes focused on the battlements above them. His night wizened eyes easily picked out the guards patrolling along, his mind calculating what to do.

After a few moments, the older thief started to scale the wall, his gauntlet-covered hands easily gouging small finger holds into the stones. The younger thief followed him, her nimble fingers finding all of the holes her brother had left for her.

The two made their way silently up the wall, their matching purple cloaks making no sounds as a light breeze shifted them simultaneously.

At the top, the older thief peeked his head so he could get a clear view, and seeing no one, climbed up and landed softly, his red-and-black striped boots making no noise. The younger followed his example, her dark-purple dyed hair swishing in protest against the two pigtails in which is was kept.

The older quickly swung himself over the lawn below and jumped, using his cloak as a makeshift parachute. The younger followed suit, her medium blue eyes scanning the ground below for obstacles.

The duo landed quietly, and headed for the walls leading to the castle's high windows. As with the outside wall, the elder led with the younger following, and they both slipped silently into one of the windows.

The younger then took the lead, her slim figure slinking around corners like a snake over stone. In her mind she silently counted turns, doors, and steps as she and her older brother silently made their way deeper into the citadel. After several close calls to being caught, the young girl held her open palm up in a stopping gesture, and she put one of her slightly pointed ears to an unmarked door.

She heard nothing, and opening the large door her eyes confirmed that no one was in the dimly lit room. As the younger thief started to step forward, her brother stopped her, and took off his red and black jacket. The older then tossed it into the room and watched it fall to the floor. Nothing happened, so he nodded his little sister on.

The younger thief set her mouth in a hard line, spread her arms for balance, narrowed her eyes, and dashed into the room, her steps as light as air.

On the opposite side of the room was a three-foot-tall stone pedestal with a ring of five different colored stones on it. The young thief jumped and landed neatly in the center of the jewels as she slung an empty bag off of her shoulder. Bending over at the waist, she started gently putting the stones into her bag: Blue, yellow, clear, green, and red. As she scooped up the last one, she leaped off the pedestal and slung the now-weighted bag over her shoulder in midair and dashed out of the room, gracefully grabbing her brother's jacket on the way out.

"Hey, Reala," the younger thief called as she darted past him, "I think it high time we left. What say you?"

Reala turned and ran after his younger sister, saying as he caught up, "NiGHTS, I think that's probably one of the smartest things I've ever heard you say."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I wonder what our employer wants these stones for," NiGHTS said, tossing the red gem up and down nonchalantly with one hand. The gems had a strange cut, like the 3-D skeleton of a kite that had hardened into stone.

"I don't care what they want the rocks for," Reala said, his keen eyes scanning across the ground below his tree branch perch for signs of life, "All I care about is this one paying us. We can't afford to keep stealing from nobility as such: Sooner or later we're bound to get caught with our pants down."

"Well, if this guy decides to skip on payment, then we'll just have to kick his ass for it, won't we?" NiGHTS remarked as she stopped tossing the red gem and just stared into its depths. "Hmm," she said absentmindedly.

"NiGHTS, what are you thinking?" Reala said as he started to see the beginnings of a mischievous glint in his little sister's eyes.

"If he doesn't pay us," NiGHTS started slowly, "then maybe we should just… oh, I don't know, maybe…"

"Out with it, NiGHTS," Reala snapped.

"Maybe we should keep these for ourselves."

"_What?_" Reala asked with a slight hint of disbelief. Neither one of them had ever proposed keeping any of the items they had stolen.

"Well, if we risk our lives stealing stuff for people and don't get jack shit for it, why should we give up what we worked so hard to obtain?" NiGHTS asked.

"NiGHTS, we've had this talk before," Reala said, lifting his little sister's head a little so that his eyes had full command over hers. "We can't _afford_ to keep such trinkets with us. What if we ever got caught, huh? Having all of that evidence against us wouldn't help matters any. Not to mention it would just slow us down. And what would mom and dad-"

"Mom and dad are _dead_," NiGHTS growled, her eyes narrowing quickly.

"You know that's not true," Reala said comfortingly, putting one of his arms around his little sister.

NiGHTs threw it off angrily and replied, "They might as well be dead with the way they just dumped us in this metropolis like they did. How old were we again? _Five and three?_ We don't have parents anymore, Ree. We just don't."

Reala sighed. NiGHTS was right. Neither one of them cared much for their parents, which was why both of them had changed their names.

"Why do you want to keep those anyway?" Reala asked, trying quickly to turn the conversation towards something less irritating, "I mean, they're just a bunch of stupid rocks."

"Yeah, but something about them just seems to make me feel…" NiGHTS' voice softly drifted into nothing, and for a moment, she pondered just what it was about the stones that made her want to keep them so badly. "I guess they kinda make me feel just a little bit stronger inside, or something like that."

"Well, I'm sorry NiGHTS, but we're probably going to have to give them up, because here comes someone," Reala said, his eyes picking out a shaded figure in the starlight. NiGHTS' shoulders sagged and her eyes turned sadly to the sky.

As she faced the heavens, a comet raced across the sky, its tail burning a bright line across the night sky. The young thief's eyes widened, and before the comet could disappear, she whispered under her breath, "I wish I could have at least one of these stones, and have it for keeps."

The comet vanished into nothingness, and the two thieves jumped nimbly from the trees to meet their client.

AN: Don't own NiGHTS or Reala. Kinda wish I did. They've proven to be very inspirational worldwide.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"These are all of them, then?" the client asked. NiGHTS and Reala both nodded. "Good," their client said, then whispered something under his breath, which NiGHTS thought sounded like "The Master will be very pleased." But the young thief wasn't so sure that she'd heard anything.

"Now," Reala said in a pleasant-yet-businesslike tone, "About our pay."

The client's head turned up, and although he was covered from head to toe in a thick, black cloak, the two young thieves could feel his eyes on them like beams of sunlight through a magnifying glass.

"Yes," the client said after a while, "I will have to pay you, as is the custom of this dimension." A glance passed between Reala and NiGHTS at this comment as a gloved hand extended from beneath the cloak and held out a full, tan parcel the size of a softball, which Reala took and quickly opened, his stony expression unchanging as he beheld the small, sapphire-blue chips that were the currency of the city he lived in.

"Nice doing business with you," Reala said, turning from the client and walking away, his ears perked for any sounds of the mysterious client trying to turn on him and NiGHTS. The younger thief turned and hurried after her big brother, her eyes downcast and sorrow-filled at her unfulfilled wish. She didn't cry, as she had taught herself over the years not to, but it didn't help her feelings any.

Neither thief turned until they had reached the metropolis, whose lights they avoided like shadows, and whose alleyways they kept to religiously. The duo made their way to the Tower, which was little more than a tall monolith in the middle of the city, with strange figures carved into its sides all the way to the top. To most passers-by, the Tower was just a way to navigate the city and a monstrous tourist attraction, but to the thieves, homeless, and criminals of the metropolis, the place was home and haven. NiGHTS and Reala, among the most respected of the underground people, got to sleep towards the top of the pillar, where they were less likely to be caught.

As the two young thieves started their climb home, Reala picked some of the small blue chips out of the satchel and gave them away to little children to feed themselves or to bring back to their parents. By the time NiGHTS and Reala had made their way to their designated place, which was guarded by the wings and talons of a large, fire-breathing bird, the bag was only half full.

"You have _way_ too soft a heart, Ree," NiGHTS said, sliding herself carefully under the left leg of the stone phoenix.

"Wouldn't you need a heart to judge that, NiGHTS?" Reala answered wryly. NiGHTS knew he was just joking, but the cracks about her cold outlook on life weren't appreciated. It wasn't her fault, it was Fate's fault for handing her such a crappy lot in life. The young thief had thought many a time that if she had just been raised in a normal household and _not_ abandoned when she was so little, she would probably be loads more jovial than Reala.

"Let's just get some sleep," NiGHTS said irritably, turning her head away from him and closing her eyes to sleep.

After a moment of silence, Reala started singing a lullaby in his medium-deep voice:

-

"Little Pilgrim across the universe treks

Far from home, family, and all that's held dear.

Spirits come, willingly, to help the spirit out.

Stronger than before, her vagrancy starts."

-

As he hit the final, solemn note, NiGHTS drifted off to sleep.

In her dream, NiGHTS beheld a vast wasteland. Above, the moon shone bright, and the land around her was lit by it: However, the land was not lit well, and the shadows were deep enough that the young thief avoided them completely. After a while of walking, NiGHTS got tired of walking, and stepped over to a tree.

NiGHTS jumped and tried to catch a branch, but missed, and pin-wheeled her arms frantically in the air. Instinctively, she shut her eyes, but instead of hitting the ground, she floated in the air. As she opened her eyes and looked at her hands, which were being held aloft by a small army of sparkles, she noticed that she didn't have wrists.

Although NiGHTS couldn't talk, a thought flashed through her mind. _Well, that's weird, _she thought. Her mind then jumped back to the fact that she was _flying_, so she decided to try her hands at that.

NiGHTS first held her hands forward, but nothing happened, so she tried holding them behind her, with the same effect. She then tried holding them out, she a bird with her wings spread to soar on an updraft, and started to run in midair. She moved forward just a little, so she went with it.

After a few minutes, NiGHTS got used enough to going forward that she tried to reverse her step. The experiment failed miserably, so she worked on turning in circles. She got that to work with a fair amount of ease, so she went on to ascending and descending.

After what seemed like two to three hours, NiGHTS had practically perfected her flight, except for going backwards, which she substituted with turning around.

As NiGHTS started to explore the realm in which she flew a little more, the world seemed to fade into darkness, and after, light.

NiGHTS opened her eyes, which were greeted by a pinkish-blue sky and an orange sun.

"Mornin', sleepy-head," Reala said, nibbling on a biscuit-and-turkey sandwich. NiGHTS pulled herself out from under the phoenix's talons and helped herself to the second sandwich that her older brother presented her.

_What a weird dream,_ NiGHTS thought as she ate her rare breakfast.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After NiGHTS had finished her breakfast, she and Reala started their daily climb down the Tower. It was a strange piece of work, since it felt like the Tower was designed not only to house a multitude of people, but also to allow them to come and go freely, without having to bother any of their neighbors in their passing.

"We need to go drop by Moth's place first," Reala said as his boots touched ground.

NiGHTS sighed. "Do we have to?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah, and if you don't like it, you can wait outside," Reala threatened.

NiGHTS went pale, and mumbled an apology under her breath. The one thing she feared more than loosing Reala was forfeiting him to Moth.

The duo of thieves kept their heads down and navigated the city by the sidewalks, back alleys, and roads.

After thirty to forty minutes of travel, Reala slipped into a back door hidden in a dark alley, NiGHTS as close behind him as his own shadow.

"Ai, Moth, it's Reala," the elder thief hailed from the back room he had entered. Though no response was heard, Reala seated himself on a small chair that was on one side of a cluttered table, while NiGHTS remained standing behind him. The entire room was cramped with books, and smelled of incense.

After a while, a small bell chimed, and a tall woman entered to room where NiGHTS and Reala waited. She wore subdued blues, which easily complemented her long, black hair and deep brown eyes. She made no sign of surprise when she saw the two thieves, but merely removed the items from the table and sat across from them.

"It's been awhile," Moth noted calmly, looking at both Reala and NiGHTS respectively. "I notice you still glare at me, NiGHTS. What have I done to you to make you hate me so?"

NiGHTS held her silence and kept her steady, hateful gaze on Moth, partially because she wasn't completely sure why she hated the woman, and partially because she couldn't think of a witty return.

"We didn't come here for NiGHTS' problem with you to be resolved, whatever it may be," Reala said before the atmosphere could get any darker.

"Yes, so the cards have told me," Moth said, "I have heard nothing of you being seen, nor have they realized that they are missing their gems. However, be careful: those gems are special. From what the spirits have told me, they are pieces of what are called 'Ideya', and come from a neighboring dimension."

_Ooooh, scaaaaaaaaaaaaaaary, _NiGHTS thought to herself, rolling her eyes. Moth caught the sarcastic gesture, but said nothing.

"Also," Moth said, "if anyone should come to you asking you to steal any more gems as such, refuse them. They come from an evil creature, hellbent on abusing the Ideya's powers."

"Just what do these Ideya do?" Reala asked.

"Each different Ideya stands for a different part of the soul. The White Ideya stands for purity of the heart and mind, taking into account both the light kind of purity as well as the dark. There is the Blue Ideya of Intelligence, which stands for all kinds of wisdom, both important and trivial. The Green Ideya is for growth, both mentally and physically. The Red Ideya is courage, which most people need to keep the other ones close to themselves, or to recover the others if they are lost or stolen. Lastly, the Yellow Ideya embodies hope, the only thing that didn't escape Pandora and her Box, and still keeps people like yourselves from despairing even to this day."

"What do you mean 'people like us'?" NiGHTS growled, scowling at Moth.

"Can you honestly tell me you'd survive out on the streets _without_ hope's help, or would you have offed yourself long beforehand?" Moth asked, staring levelly at the young thief.

NiGHTS physically recoiled at the comment, but said nothing.

"Moth," Reala said, making the woman's eyes brake from NiGHTS' to look into his own, "Thanks for the info, but I think we've gotta go." He then rose from his seat and turned to leave, holding the door open for NiGHTS.

"Fear the wrath of the Wise Man," Moth said to him after his younger sibling had headed outside, "For he will make your worst nightmares come to be real, and make you regret anything you might have done to sleight him."

Reala gave Moth a strange look, then headed out the door.

NiGHTS waited for him in the alley. "Can we go now?" she asked.

"Yeah," Reala replied, heading down the sidewalk in a similar fashion to the way they had arrived at Moth's place. After fifteen minutes or so, a hand tapped the back of NiGHTS' hand. She turned her head slightly, and in her peripheral vision beheld a small boy garbed in green clothes.

"Hey, Bud," she said, not turning, but talking to the boy out of the side of her mouth, "Do anything interesting lately?"

"Managed to snip a necklace of some old, rich lady who doesn't deserve what she's got," Bud mumbled nonchalantly.

"Nice."

"I think someone might have noticed it, but they didn't say anything."

"You never know; the guards might be looking for a terror such as yourself walking around," NiGHTS said playfully.

"Hardy har har," Bud replied, "So, uh, hey, would you and Ree mind if I tagged along next time?"

"You know our answer."

"Aw, c'mon! You always say no! You both know I can take care of myself," Bud whined.

"Which is exactly why," Reala said, appearing suddenly on the opposite of the child, "you wouldn't want us along. If we did, we might cramp up your style, and mess you up."

"Really?" Bud asked, his demeanor coming back from the brink of despair.

"Yup. Now, why don't you run along, and see if your services are needed elsewhere," Reala replied, giving Bud a little nudge. The green-clad child darted off, disappearing in the crowd.

"You handled that well," NiGHTS observed.

"Because I knew you couldn't," Reala replied as they retreated into the alleyway they called their base of operations. He leaned against one of the shady walls, while NiGHTS took the other side, which was just as shady. They then stood silent, watching the crowd for no reason other than it passed the time.

"Think anyone'll come by today?" NiGHTS asked Reala as the sun reached its zenith while the duo stood in their alleyway and waited for a client to approach them.

"If they do, I'm sure we'll be ready," Reala replied, the same answer he gave every time NiGHTS asked that particular question.

NiGHTS thought about the familiar response, then asked, "Do you think there'll ever be a time when we're _not_ ready?"

Reala thought about the question for a second, then replied confidently, "Nah, we're too good a team to be brought down _that _easily."

"Famous last words," NiGHTS mumbled darkly under her breath.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"We don't kill people," Reala said flatly, his eyes dull in the twilight.

The girl standing in front of him glared, enraged that her request had been denied before she had even asked the question.

"How'd you-"

"I could see it in your eyes. Trust me: I've been around enough killers to know what _that _looks like. Now, leave." He then focused his eyes on the crowd behind her, as NiGHTS had been doing during the entire interaction.

"But my brother-" the girl protested.

"You should be happy you have one," NiGHTS snapped, glaring at the girl.

"How would you know?" the girl retorted.

"My brother's kept me _alive_ all these years. He's done more for me than my non-existent parents, that's for sure," NiGHTS replied, keeping a level stare at the girl.

"My brother's trying to have me killed though!" the girl cried, exchanging her anger for desperation and dropping to her knees at the elder thief's feet.

"Why?" Reala asked, looking down at the pathetic mess.

"For the throne! Why else?"

"Where are you even from?" NiGHTS asked. She didn't know much about politics, but she knew enough about her home that it wasn't a monarchy.

"From a metropolis far from here, called Ferlas. My father's the king, and I'm the first-born, giving me rights to the metropolis and its surrounding cities. But, what with my brother being the power-hungry fool that he is, has sent assassins to kill me."

"Well, we're not assassins, and won't kill him," Reala reiterated patiently.

"Can you at least keep me protected?"

"We're not bodyguards, either," NiGHTS said, "And I'm pretty sure that a throne's a bit too big for us to nick."

"Huh?" the girl asked.

"We're thieves," Reala said gently, finally helping the girl to her feet, "But, how much are you willing to give for your protection?"

"When I gain my throne, anything you wish!" the girl replied joyfully.

"I'll have to consider it," Reala said.

"What?" the girl asked, her face falling, "But I thought you said you would."

"No, actually, I didn't. I asked you how much you were willing to pay for us to help you. As I've already said, we're thieves, and, if you don't know much about thieves, we generally try to avoid conflict. My little sister her has no weapons at all, and the best I've got are these gauntlets. So, basically, you'd have to arm us as well as pay us. Are you willing to do such things for something much less than a guarantee of safety?"

"Everyone else in this metropolis, as well as all the places before, have completely denied me. If you are willing to even think about my request, I'll do anything."

"You're really desperate, aren't you?" NiGHTS asked. The girl merely glared in response.

"Don't listen to NiGHTS," Reala said calmly, turning the girl's head so he could look her in the eyes, "I'll sleep on it, and give you my answer in the morning."

"What should I do?" the girl asked.

"Go get us some arms. Nothing heavy; just a couple of daggers or so. We don't work well with too much extra weight. Make sure you get enough for both me _and_ my little sis, she'll be helping too. Meet us back here tomorrow, when the sun's reached its highest point."

"Okay," the girl said, disappearing into the crowd.

"You shouldn't have snapped like that," Reala said, walking away.

NiGHTS followed silently, angry at herself for having disappointed Reala as such with her behavior.

The duo walked in silence back towards the Tower, the waxing moon beginning to light their path. When they had finally made it back, Reala turned to NiGHTS and said, "Look, I know you didn't like her talking smack on siblings, but understand that her situation is different than ours. If she's desperate enough to come looking for assassins in the first place, then she must feel really strongly about her situation. I might take her on with this job, but then again, I may not. I'm not sure, but I feel sorry enough for her to help."

Reala let the words sink in as he started to climb the Tower, NiGHTS following in silence. As they reached the top, NiGHTS informed Reala, "Y'know, Ree, you have _way_ too soft a heart."

Reala laughed, then settled down to sleep.

Once again, NiGHTS dreamed she was in a deeply shadowed wasteland. She quickly found that her flying was not dampened in any way, and took off to explore.

The first thing NiGHTS noticed was that there was sand _everywhere_. The young thief couldn't believe this much sand existed anywhere, let alone her dreams. She looked back to the little oasis where she had learned to fly the previous night, and was caught by a sudden burst of curiosity.

NiGHTS sped towards the oasis, and just as she reached the outermost trees, she awoke to a slap in the face.

"Will you wake up already?" Reala growled.

"Huh?" NiGHTS asked groggily.

"It's almost noon, NiGHTS. We gotta _go_."

"Oh, right," NiGHTS said, quickly slipping out from underneath the phoenix and starting the climb down the Tower.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I wonder where she is," NiGHTS said, lazily picking at her nails.

"I'm not sure," Reala replied, scanning the crowd for their princess of a client.

NiGHTS looked up to help him search, her eyes hovering over the crowd like a bird on an updraft. Her eyes stayed on the masses until she saw a slim, cloaked figure picking its way uncertainly from alleyway to alleyway. NiGHTS pointed this out to Reala, who weaved his way towards the figure. He caught it, looked under its hood, then directed it back to NiGHTS.

"You ready?" NiGHTS asked as Reala returned. Reala nodded, and both he and the cloaked figure passed her as they headed deeper into the alley. NiGHTS followed at a distance, her keen eyes kept on her brother's familiar form. They made their way towards the outer walls of the metropolis, light NiGHTS and Reala often did when they were to meet a client outside the city's walls.

When Reala and the cloaked figure had made their way close to the main gates, the older thief diverted his route to a different part of the walls, one that had a small, stone house built into it. Reala stepped up to the door of the house, rapped on the door twice slowly, then thrice in rapid succession. After five minutes or so, the door opened, and the two thieves slipped inside, with the cloaked figure in between them.

"Now-" the person under the cloak started to ask as she looked around the tiny room they had entered., but was cut off when Reala quickly put his hand up and shook his head. The older thief then signaled NiGHTS forward, and she slipped silently past the other two.

NiGHTS entered a small room that connected to the one her brother waited in, and in the room sat an anthropomorphic dog. Its cream colored fur shone dimly in the dark room, and its icy blue eyes glimmered faintly. NiGHTS bowed in respect to this creature, and didn't raise her head even after she had been addressed.

"What do you have to offer me to let you pass?" the anthropomorphic creature asked, its voice deep and rumbling, yet noticeably feminine.

NiGHTS pulled out a small satchel filled with all the blue chips she and Reala had been saving, and handed them to the creature before her, then retreated calmly from it.

"This is enough for three," the creature remarked. "Why is this?"

"Reala and I have a guest," NiGHTS said, her head still bowed.

"Hmm. I thought I smelt an extra. Alright, you may pass, as may your brother and guest. I hope to see you again NiGHTS, even if it is only in my dreams." The creature then arose, revealing a trap door that had been hidden under her thick fur, and headed the room where Reala and the cloaked figure waited. Reala vacated that room calmly but quickly, the cloaked figure right behind him. NiGHTS opened the trapdoor and ushered the other two in, then jumped down herself. The door closed above them, and the trio heard a light _thump_ing noise as the anthropomorphic dog once more sat atop it.

"What was-" the cloaked figure started to ask, but her mouth was quickly covered by Reala's invisible hand. He then reached down and grabbed the cloaked figure's arm and led them away from the door, NiGHTS following silently along.

After a while, a light started to show ahead, but it was so faint and undefined that the cloaked figure wasn't sure if she should trust her eyes.

Then the light seemed to decide that it should linger, and after another half hour of walking, they came out into crisp, nighttime air.

"What the hell was that for?!" the girl screamed, throwing down her hood so Reala and NiGHTS could see her glaring eyes.

"He was trying to help," NiGHTS growled, sticking her face right in the girl's.

"How?" the girl asked with a huff.

Reala calmly pulled NiGHTS and the girl apart, quickly shooting an annoyed glance at his sister, then turning to his client and saying, "Look, miss-"

"My _name_ is Medea," the girl snapped.

"Okay, then. Medea. When dealing with Cybele you have to be very careful, otherwise she might not let you leave this way. Not to mention, she _does_ know the guards, and could easily get our assess incarcerated. With Cybele, you do not speak to or near her without first being addressed, or she might decide to screw you over."

"Oh," Medea said, realization dawning in her eyes.

"Now do you understand?" NiGHTS asked, staring at Medea from the other side Reala. "In _our_ world, you have to be _respectful_. You have to be _careful_. Life doesn't get handed to you on a silver platter; you have to work hard to survive. I'm not sure about you, _princess_, but I personally have an undying respect for those of us who _weren't _born with a silver spoon in our mouth."

"But-"

"Oh, _hell_ no, I'm not letting you off _that_ easy," NiGHTS growled, pushing her way forcibly past Reala and placing her face a couple of inches from Medea. "You are about to enter a world of hell by taking Reala and me on. We are some of the best thieves where we come from. We are about to do something we've never tried before because we have to be able to feed ourselves. Lemme ask you a question: Have _you_ ever gone hungry for half-week periods at a time because you were unable to pay for it?"

"N-no," Medea stuttered.

"So you shouldn't treat either of us like trash, because, y'know what?"

"What?"

"Both of us have practically learned to turn into shadows and just _disappear_," NiGHTS said, waving her fingers in Medea's face and finally pulling away.

"Okay, NiGHTS, that's _enough_," Reala said, staring his little sister down until she turned away in shame. He then turned to Medea and said to her, "You might want to listen to what NiGHTS is saying, however," -NiGHTS perked up at this- "I mean, we _do_ have it pretty rough, and she's right; we've never been bodyguards before, only thieves. You've asked us to take on something a bit bigger than ourselves." Reala then leaned closer to Medea and whispered in her ear, "Please, try to understand, my little sister doesn't take well to people who've had a better life than ours. Don't whine around her: she'll jump down your throat in a heartbeat. Got it?" Medea gave a little nod. "Good," Reala said, pulling away.

"You two done?" NiGHTS asked, her arms folded across her chest as she stared at the other two in her party.

"Yeah. Let's go. Medea," Reala looked her in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"Lead the way."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"This place is pretty barren," NiGHTS noted as the trio crossed the desert-like waste.

"Gee, ya think so, Captain of the Obvious?" Reala replied smugly, grinning at his sister.

"Ha ha ha, _very_ funny, Reala. I had _no_ idea you had such a _great _sense of humor," NiGHTS replied.

"Thanks for the flattery there, NiGHTS. You really are too kind."

"Can I ask a question?" Medea asked.

"You already have, but I guess you can have another," Reala said, grinning at his newest client.

"Why are you two joking so much? I thought you took your work seriously."

NiGHTS giggled a little at the question, then answered, "Yeah, sure, we're jacking around now, but that's mostly for two reasons."

"Oh? And what are those?" Medea asked with a little edge in her voice.

"Simple. A- we're getting it out of our systems now, so we're focused and _not_ jacking around on the job and B- to make light of the situation, so we don't go and off ourselves because of the job or something."

"Oh."

"Yup, that's how it goes. But at least you can rest assured that we're extremely professional when we need to be," Reala said.

"How do you know when you need to be?"

Reala thought for a second, but before he could speak, NiGHTS spoke up and said, "Years of practice have given us a kind of- oh, I dunno- a six sense about it, I guess."

"Could you teach me, NiGHTS?" Medea asked.

"That's a good one," NiGHTS said, laughing as she walked.

"No, I'm really serious," Medea said, grabbing the younger thief's arm and forcing her to stop. NiGHTS turned around and looked into her client's eyes, and with one glance she knew the girl wasn't lying. NiGHTS was good at guessing when people were, and those alarm bells weren't going off.

"I'm not really sure it's a skill that can be taught," NiGHTS said.

"Oh." Medea looked sadly at the moonlit ground.

"But-"

"But what?" The girls' eyes met, and NiGHTS saw Medea's were filled with hope.

"But I might be able to give you a few pointers. First of all, can you actually _be_ serious?"

"Of course I can!" Medea said with offence.

"The way you just acted tells me you can't," NiGHTS said, "But don't worry, we'll help you work on that. Secondly, if some one's about to die, or already is dead, that's the best hint that you need to be serious."

"Okay," Medea said, mentally taking notes.

"Also, if it's a life lesson some one's trying to impart upon you, that's a good indicator. And thirdly, if some one's speaking in an authoritative voice and is staring you down, that a great indicator you've gotta be serious."

"I think I understand," Medea said.

"Good, 'cause I'm not repeating myself," NiGHTS replied.

That morning, as the trio huddled down in the shade of a giant rock to sleep, Medea took NiGHTS to one side.

"Why are you being so nice to me now?"

"Huh?"

"Well, before I was sure you were trying to rip my head off, and now you're helping me."

"What? You don't want me to help you or something?" NiGHTS asked.

"No!"

"Then I'll stop."

"No, I do, I do. It's just," Medea sighed, "Ever since that fight, you've been extremely nice, and it makes me just a little uneasy is all."

"Well, unlike you, I care for my brother and have deep respect for him. So, I listen to every thing he says, and try to take his commands seriously."

"Oh."

"So, if you don't mind, I'm going to leave it at that, and go to bed now." NiGHTS rolled over, closed her eyes, and ignored any further prodding by her client.

As she dreamed, NiGHTS was in the oasis again. This time, instead of flying around, she headed straight up in search of the glimmering flash of water. Looking all around, she finally spotted it, and headed towards the water, hoping it was clear enough.

NiGHTS landed lightly on the ground, and leaned over the small pool of water, almost dying of curiosity as to what she looked like. She was a little stunned by her appearance. The first thing she noticed was she had no neck. Then came to her attention was that she had no hair, but a very jester-like cap that was striped with two different shades of purple. Then came the fact that she lacked a nose.

_Why am I missing so many body parts?_ NiGHTS thought, her giant, dark blue eyes blinking in confusion. She didn't have time to think of any more questions, as the oasis simply faded away.

NiGHTS awoke with a small start as Reala nudged her carefully.

"I'm up," NiGHTS grumbled, yawning and stretching.

"We should head out. I think we might make it if we walk all night," Medea said.

The trio headed out and walked swiftly, covering the rest of their tiring, five-nights-long walk long before morning.

"There it is," Medea said, pointing to a dark mass on top of the next ridge of dunes.

"So that's Ferlas, huh?" NiGHTS asked, squinting in the darkness with the hopes of being able to see beter.

"Yup! Home, sweet home."

"You're happy to be back, huh?" Reala asked, starting to walk on.

"Yes, and I should be able to get you through the gates with ease."

Medea prediction came true, and by morning the trio was up in the castle, cleaning up.

As Reala stepped out into the hall, however, a host of guards seized him as a voice announced, "There's the one who tried to kill me last night!"

"What the-?" Reala asked as one of the guards took his spear butt and rammed it in the unfortunate thief's stomach.

"Edmond, what's going on here?" Medea asked as she stepped out of her room, making sure to close the door and lock it so NiGHTS couldn't follow her into the hall.

"That man tried to kill me last night," Edmond accused, pointing at Reala.

"He's my new bodyguard, for all of the assassins sent to kill me, not an assassin himself," Medea said, walking up to her brother and sticking her face all of three inches from his.

"Well, he tried to kill me, and I plan to have him hung," Edmond declared, walking decisively away from his sister.

"What!?" Reala asked as the guards dragged him away, Medea trying to plea for his safety.

After the older thief had been dumped into a cell, and Medea learned there was nothing she could do for him, she returned to her room where NiGHTS was captive.

"What the hell was that all about?" NiGHTS asked, glaring at Medea.

"NiGHTS," the princess said, giving the young thief a grave look, "they're going to kill Reala."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Medea sat sobbing on her bed. NiGHTS sat beside her, just staring into space, her mind lost in thought. When the former's tears started to pour even harder, NiGHTS snapped back to her body, standing up quickly and spun to face Medea.

"Where are they holding my brother?" NiGHTS asked.

"Wh-what?"

"Where is Reala being kept?" NiGHTS repeated.

"In the dungeons below the king's reception room," Medea said, confusion marking her face.

"Cool. I'll be back in a bit," NiGHTS said, pulling her hair out of the twin pigtails that she always kept them in.

"Wait a second," the princess said, standing up as NiGHTS put her hand on the door handle. The thief turned around to look at her client, her face blank. "Are you going to go try and free Reala?" Medea asked. NiGHTS shook her head.

"I'm not that crazy. If your guards were good enough to take Reala by surprise, there's no way in hell I'd be able to free him. No, I'm gonna go pay my respects to my brother and give him some company before he goes." NiGHTS opened the door and stepped calmly into the hallway.

As the young thief started to walk away, Medea ran up, grabbed her arm, and pulled her around.

"You don't care about him, do you?" Medea demanded, tears still in her eyes as she glared at NiGHTS.

NiGHTS blinked, shocked that the question had been asked to her. Shock quickly turned to indignant rage as the young thief started to glare back at the princess.

"I've been with Reala for a _hell_ of a lot longer than _you _have, _princess_. So, where the _hell_ do _you_ get off asking me whether or not I care about my _own_ _brother_? Of _course_ I care about him! He's the one who's been keeping my sorry ass _alive_ for all the years since our parents abandoned us. What I should be asking is why do _you _care so goddamn much, huh?" NiGHTS was right in Medea's face by this point, her blazing blue eyes gazing deep into Medea's lighted hazel eyes.

"Because I've fallen in love with him."

NiGHTS staggered back in pure shock. The shock disappeared in an instant, and NiGHTS was quickly back on the verbal offensive.

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean? You've only known my brother for a friggin' _week_! What you have isn't love; it's an infatuation, nothing more, nothing less."

"I _knew _you wouldn't understand; you're too mean."

"Mean? _Mean?!_ Princess, you've _never_ seen me at my coldest. _You have_ _no right at all_ to say _any _such things to me. And I may not feel sexually attracted to my brother, but I sure as hell know I love him more than you do. For you to bring _that _into question shows how little faith you have in the both of us. And for that, I should kill your sorry self right now for bringing him here in the first place." NiGHTS pulled out a small dagger that Reala had given her earlier. The young thief glared at the frightened princess for a moment longer, the replaced the dagger back in her boot, turning on her heel and saying, "Luckily for you, Reala would disapprove."

NiGHTS picked her way through the castle quietly, keeping her head down at all times. At one time, she heard the same voice that had sentenced her brother to death, but she resisted the strong urge to go find this 'Edmond' and punch him in the face. As the young thief came to a tall, wooden door that was probably the one leading to the dungeons, the two guards on either side halted her progress.

"But kind sirs," NiGHTS said, breaking out in well-practiced sobs and dropping to her knees, "My brother has been given the harshest punishment of death! Please, just let me see his face, if only one more time before it goes blank in death." Anything else NiGHTS might have said was washed away in more fake tears, and the guards looked at one another.

"I guess it would be alright…" one of them said slowly. NiGHTS kept up her fake sobbing until one of the guards picked her up gently by the arm.

"Miss," he said, "you can go see your brother, but one of us has to be with you." The guard then opened the door and ushered NiGHTS inside, following close behind her. He pointed her towards the cell that contained her brother, and she ran to him.

"Reala!" NiGHTS cried, hugging him as best as she could through the bars.

"You couldn't shake the guard, huh?" Reala murmured in her ear.

"No, but my kit's in the top of my cloak. You want I should leave it with you?"

"I don't think it'll help; they're keeping a pretty close eye on me."

"What happened, anyway?" NiGHTS asked, pulling away.

"I've been accused of an attempted murder I didn't even commit, and couldn't've committed, since we got here after Edmond had been attacked," Reala sighed, "But Prince Paranoid there won't hear a word of it, either from his sister or his parents, and I didn't really expect him to believe me, so I didn't really _try _that one."

"So this is it then, huh?" NiGHTS asked, her despair quickly growing.

"Yeah, looks like," Reala replied.

"When?"

"Either tomorrow or the next day, from what my guard's've been telling me; they're actually a lot nicer than the ones back home," Reala grinned, "Then again, they're a hell of a lot more attentive, too."

"I'm gonna miss you, Ree," NiGHTS said, looking her brother in the eyes.

"Me too, NiGHTS," Reala replied, staring straight back at his little sister.

"I'm sorry I haven't been quite the model person lately," NiGHTS said quietly, turning her gaze to the floor. Reala lifted her head so that his eyes caught hers.

"Look, NiGHTS, there's really only one thing I want you to do when I'm gone, okay?"

"Like what?" NiGHTS asked, wary of what she knew her brother could pull.

"I'm going to want you to keep protecting Medea, and keep her safe until she gains the throne. Then, I'd like to be remembered in the history books; not as some would-be assassin trying to kill a would-be king, but as one of the best damn thieves to come this way from Dolmor. Can you do that for me, NiGHTS?"

"You bet your ass I can. I'll make sure you're not forgotten for years to come."

"Thanks. I'll look forward to reading it in heaven," Reala said, giving a small smile.

NiGHTS grinned at him and said, "What in the world makes you think either one of us is going _there_? If anything, save a nice, warm spot for me in hell, would ya?"

"Sure," Reala replied, returning the grin.

"Miss," the guard said, placing his hand gently on her shoulder, "I think it's time you got around to leaving. His Majesty the Prince is on his way down here to interrogate your brother, and you shouldn't have been in here in the first place."

"Okay, just one sec," NiGHTS said, giving Reala another tight hug through the bars, then following the guard out.

"Miss," the guard said on the way out, "if you'd like, the hanging is tomorrow evening. You can come and say another farewell then, too."

NiGHTS scanned the guard's eyes for lies, but finding none, she gave a sad smile, "Thank you. I'd appreciate that a lot."

The young thief then returned to Medea's room, closing the door calmly behind her.

"You people really don't waste any time when it comes to executions, do you? And hangings? C'mon, are you guys _still_ in the dark ages or something? Man, back home, we beheaded people with blades so keen you could slice a hair in two without having to swing twice."

"And _that's _supposed to make me feel better?" the princess asked, giving NiGHTS a truly puzzled look.

"Why the hell would I be trying to ease _your_ conscious? As far as I'm concerned, _you're _the reason Reala's screwed over as badly as he is. Back home, I'd've easily busted him out by now, 'cause the guards didn't really care. But here," NiGHTS sighed in frustration, "Here, my brother's screwed _completely_ over, and why?" Her voice rose. "Because some weak-ass little girl of a princess couldn't learn how to sleep with one goddamn eye open. Y'know what? You royal bastards are loads worse than the cut-throats and thieves out there because you're unwilling to do _jack shit_ for yourselves."

"But-"

"No. I have no respect for you, your family, or anyone else in power, because none of you really deserve it." NiGHTS turned to leave the princess's quarters to go find a dark, secluded spot in the castle, then stopped and said with her back turned to Medea, "However, I will keep protecting you even after my brother is dead, because he asked me to. But you must give him eternal life through your texts when you come to power. Do you understand this request my brother has given?"

"Yes," Medea said, so quietly that even NiGHTS' well-trained ears barely picked up the answer.

"You'd better stick to your promise, then," NiGHTS said, disappearing.

The next day passed with little interaction between NiGHTS and Medea, as the young thief was learning the finer arts of the blade from one of the knights in Ferlas. However, an hour before her brother's scheduled hanging, NiGHTS sought the princess out and accompanied her to the gallows.

As her brother was marched up to the noose, NiGHTS pulled her hair ties out and put them both around her wrists, her purple-dyed hair framing her face like a soundless guardian. Her deep blue eyes looked silently at her brother's slightly muscular frame as she picked up small noises of breathing from the people around her that she probably wouldn't have heard if she hadn't been so used to picking up pinpricks of noise from several yards away for a living.

"Reala the Assassin," one of the guards boomed out with an obnoxious loudness that almost made NiGHTS' ears hurt, "You have been accuses and found guilty," -NiGHTS mentally laughed at _that_ one- "of the attempted murder of His Majesty Prince Edmond, and have been sentenced to death by hanging. Do you have any last words or requests?"

"Just one," Reala said quietly, looking calmly at the guard.

"Speak your piece, then meet your fate."

"'Kay then, I'll make this quick," Reala returned to the guard, the called out over the crowd, his trained eyes quickly picking out his sister, "NiGHTS, it's all you now. Sorry I've got to leave so suddenly, but if I ever meet mom'n'dad, I'll tell'em what you think of them. Don't go getting revenge for me- I won't need it once I'm gone." He then turned his eyes over to Medea, "Oh, and Princess? Don't think I didn't see the looks you'd been giving me during the trip here. Sorry, but I'm not interested. Don't cry when I'm gone; NiGHTS will look out for you." Reala looked to the guard, "Alright, my theatrics are done. Can we make this as quick and painless as possible? I don't want to have to dangle there forever like a fish out of air, y'know?"

The guard said nothing in reply to Reala's remark as he slung the noose over the thief's head and secured it around his throat.

Just before the trapdoor below his feet disappeared, Reala whispered, "I don't need you getting revenge for me, NiGHTS. I'd rather get it myself." The door then leapt aside, and Reala dropped, his slightly quivering frame held aloft by his slender neck. After a few moments, the twitching died down, and the older of the two thieves' eyes glazed over, looking without sight over the amassed crowd like two giant, sapphire-blue marbles.

Medea had burst into sobs the moment Reala had addressed her, but NiGHTS fiercely held the tears back like a ten-foot dike trying to hold back a thirty-story tsunami. The guard, with the aid of several others, took the thief's limp form down from the noose, and addressed the crowd, "Would the family of this wretch come forward and claim his body?"

"Yeah, I would," NiGHTS called fiercely, shoving forward through the crowd to her brother and the guards.

"What relation are you to him?" the guard asked.

"I'm his sister," NiGHTS growled at him, her slender frame shaking with fury that they would keep Reala's body from her.

"Do you have proof?" another guard asked.

"Do I need proof to claim my own brother's _body_?" NiGHTS asked, desperation starting to creep into her voice.

"Papers or witnesses," the guard replied, hoisting Reala's corpse higher on his shoulder.

"I'm a witness," the guard from the day before said.

"As am I," Medea called, running up to join NiGHTS.

"M'lady," the guard said, bowing.

"Give NiGHTS her brother's body. She should really be the only one to handle it," Medea said, and the guards quickly complied, surprised that NiGHTS could carry her heavy older brother so easily in her arms.

"I don't think so," a voice called. Within seconds, Edmond had mounted the platform. "That _wretch_ is going to get a _wretch's_ burial: dumped among the sand dunes so the scavengers can eat."

"No, I don't think he will," NiGHTS said calmly, staring levelly at the prince.

"Oh, yes, the assassin will."

"No, my brother is going to be buried back home, under a shady tree and near water, like the two of us always discussed- not in some barren wasteland. You, sir, aren't going to try and stop me because, as they say, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." NiGHTS advanced, and even through the guard's spears, she was still able to get her face within half a foot of the prince's, "And, oh, buddy, you do _not_ want to see the kind of fury I am capable of unleashing."

"Ooooo, I'm so scared," Edmond taunted, grinning as NiGHTS snarled and bared her teeth at him.

"I curse you," NiGHTS rumbled, "and I hope that Reala visits you with nightmarish images of immense carnage. So much so that you take your own life." She shook her head. "I've unfortunately been forbidden to get revenge upon you, otherwise you'd be following my brother right now. But I hope you get your just desserts."

"Brother," Medea said, glaring at Edmond, "You will give NiGHTS no trouble as she passes back home to bury her brother. And if she chooses to return, you will not try the same things you have done here without mine or our parents' consent. If you _do_, so help me, _you'll _be seeing what the insides of those cells look like." She turned, following the remaining thief.

"I will be returning when I have finished burying my brother," NiGHTS said to the princess without turning.

"Would you mind if I came with? I wouldn't feel safe without you." NiGHTS glanced at the desperate princess, and nodded. "Thank you, NiGHTS."

The two set out immediately, riding swift camels through the desert. The sky was clear throughout the entire three-day journey, and when the duo arrived, NiGHTS spread the news quickly through the underground.

When the end of their arrival day came, a deep hole had been dug under the shade of several trees in a small oasis close to Dolmor, where NiGHTS and Reala had waited for their client that had wanted the gems. NiGHTS stepped silently to the hole and dropped her brother as gently as she could, and with small, silent, _real _tears sliding down her tanned cheeks, she buried him until the spot was indistinguishable from the surrounding ground.

When her job was done, NiGHTS took a thin, red-and-black dyed cord that she had on her wrist and tied it around the nearest tree. Then she turned from the spot and walked off without looking back, destined not to ever return to the place.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Let's head for home," Medea said quietly, mounting her camel once more. NiGHTS silently followed suit, urging her mount on with body language only. The trip back to Ferlas was longer, since sandstorms whipped up during the first day, and on the fourth, rain poured forth in long, angry torrents.

The duo finally returned, and Medea was greeted cheerfully by her parents, but not so much by Edmond.

"Why'd you even come back here?" he asked NiGHTS when Medea wasn't present.

"Because my brother told me to help your sister. And unlike you, _I _respect my sibling's wishes," NiGHTS had responded.

Aside from Edmond's complete distrust of NiGHTS, the rest of the castle liked the young thief because of her professional attitude, her quick learning skills, and her simple needs of food, water, and shelter.

For once, NiGHTS liked what life was handing her. She was adored, and not only because she had nimbler fingers than humanly possible, and people didn't mind sharing knowledge with her without making her pay for it. She still despised Edmond for murdering her brother, so she generally avoided to prince so her temper wouldn't screw her over.

Unfortunately, the young thief's happiness wasn't meant to last for much longer than a month or so.

"Prince Edmond is dead!" cried one of the maids as she ran down the hallways to relay the news to the king.

"Uh-oh," NiGHTS said, looking with shock at Medea.

"I think you should disappear, NiGHTS," the princess said, fear creeping into her voice.

"Yeah," the thief said, pulling herself onto the windowsill of Medea's room. "I'll come visit you at night, when there's no one around."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Medea asked.

"I've been in worse spots before," NiGHTS lied, climbing onto the roof using the gauntlets she had inherited from Reala.

That night, NiGHTS slipped into the princess' room, only to be sent out moments later when one of the guards showed up to make sure Medea was safe. The next night, as well as several of the following, were also busts as guards were assigned to guard the princess' door, and a nurse was inside to room with her.

However, Medea convinced her nurse one night to go get her a pitcher of water, giving NiGHTS a fair ten minutes to slip into the princess' room.

"I'm scared for you, NiGHTS," Medea said as the thief landed on the windowsill.

"I'm more scared for you," NiGHTS returned, "I've heard talk in the underground here about Edmond's old assassins. They hate me 'cause they think I killed their employer, but they hate you as well 'cause you hired me."

"You think I'm in danger?" Medea asked, looking at the floor.

"I know you are. Just be careful, okay? One eye open, that's all you need."

"But I've never done such a thing before, NiGHTS," Medea said, looking up. NiGHTS, however, had disappeared at the sound of the approaching nurse's footsteps.

Weeks after the meeting NiGHTS had with Medea, the king and queen determined that the murderer NiGHTS had left and headed back to whatever metropolis she came from, and the princess' security was lessened to one guard at the door and no nurse in the room.

The next morning, Medea and the unfortunate guard were both found with their throats slit. NiGHTS got the news first, as she was the one to discover her client, but she disappeared the moment she saw the body.

NiGHTS spent the entirety of the next six days hiding atop the highest spire of Medea's castle, only coming down at night to get small amounts of sustenance. On the night of the seventh day, NiGHTS snuck towards one of the spires on the edge of the castle so she had a clear shot to the ground below.

"Reala, I'm sorry," she whispered, tightly clutching the metal spike sticking out of the roof with one hand, "I'm so sorry. You gave me only one thing to do- one thing to live for- and now it's gone, just like you are. I have no more reasons to linger in this place, or in any other place in this world. I hope you don't mind me joining you this early, Ree."

NiGHTS released her grip on the metal spike and turned her back to the ground as she fell, hoping that her spine would break on impact and the death would be quick. As she fell, only one thought raced through her mind, _I'm so sorry, Ree. I failed miserably._

An instant of immense pain shot through the young thief, but the instant gave way to eternal nihility.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Or so NiGHTS thought. The young thief placed a hand on her head as she sat up, and looked around.

She was in an oasis full of trees, and beyond the trees, endless desert.

"Damn, I'm dreaming again," NiGHTS said, then gasped. "I can talk?" she asked aloud, standing up. She looked at her upper arms, which were once again lacking wrists.

"Well," the young thief said, "that hasn't changed at all. Which might mean I can still fly."

NiGHTS pushed off the ground with a mighty leap and spread her arms, which were instantly held aloft by a flurry of sparkles. The thief chuckled maniacally, and took off, flying high above the oasis. The sky above her was light by the full moon's light, and the pale glow reflected mystically off NiGHTS' sparkles.

With a sudden, elated burst of energy, NiGHTS started trying a complicated flight pattern full of twists, barrel rolls, and loops. After one of her tighter loops, NiGHTS heard a strange sound- similar to a wave crashing against the rocks- and felt a small tug down her entire back half. She whipped around to see what looked like a miniature black hole disappearing- along with some of the sparkles that kept NiGHTS in the air.

"Whoa," NiGHTS said, slightly captivated by the sight. She snapped quickly out of it, though, and landed under a tree to think.

"Okay," NiGHTS said to herself, "I know I'm dead. People don't jump from the kind of height I did and live, even barely. And this doesn't look or really feel like Hell, so I don't think that's it. I also know that with a lifestyle like mine, there's no way I'd get into Heaven, so I must be in Purgatory or something." NiGHTS looked around the now-familiar landscape. "But then," she asked, "how come I kept dreaming of this place when I was still alive? Did I know I'd end up here, or was I seeing the future?"

"There you are," a deep, contemplative voice said as a monstrous hand picked NiGHTS up and teleported her away from the oasis. NiGHTS was quickly set down, and left in darkness.

When light finally did return, it was in the form of a door opening. Light spilled into every corner, and in the doorway the saw the silhouette of a humanoid figure standing tall.

"NiGHTS?" a familiar voice asked as the figure stepped closer to the young thief.

"Reala?" NiGHTS asked as she got up and walked forward as step. She got a look at the figure's eyes, and her in her mind she saw his limp body.

"Yeah, it's me, NiGHTS," Reala said, holding his arms out. NiGHTS took the invitation, darted forward, and jump-hugged her older brother.

"Ree!" NiGHTS cried happily squeezing her brother as tightly as she could. Reala's laughs mingled with her own, and even a person with granite for a heart would have been touched by the scene of the reunited siblings.

After what seemed like years, happy though they may have been, NiGHTS broke apart from her brother and grinned happily at him.

"Where are we?" NiGHTS asked, curiosity starting to return.

"A place called Nightmare." NiGHTS recoiled a little in fear. "No, NiGHTS, it's perfectly fine. In fact, you don't have to be afraid of the Nightmarens: You _are_ one. In fact, you and I, along with a few others, are head Nightmarens, or Marens. Either one is an accurate term.

"Why us then?"

"Oh, yeah! Master Wizeman wanted me to bring you to him."

"_Master_ Wizeman?" NiGHTS asked, confused that Reala would use such a strong term.

"Yeah, I'll take you to him," Reala said, walking excitedly out of the room. NiGHTS followed, not sure she wanted to meet this 'Wise man'.

"Anything I should know before I meet him?" NiGHTS asked, hoping to know what she was up against.

"First, show lots of respect, NiGHTS," Reala instructed, "Master Wizeman is the whole reason we're head Nightmarens, instead of some of the other puny little night terrors roaming about Nightmare. We're nowhere near pure enough of heart to be Nightopians, which are basically like angels.

"Secondly, I'd suggest you refer to him as 'Master' Wizeman, so he doesn't get angry. I haven't seen him mad, and I don't plan to any time soon. Can you do these two things for me?" Reala stopped and looked NiGHTS in the eyes, just like he always did in important situations. NiHGTS nodded.

"Anything else I should know?"

"He's big."

"How big?"

"You'll see." Reala pushed open a gigantic set of intricately decorated double doors, took one step inside, the got on one knee and bowed his head, waving slightly for NiGHTS to imitate his gesture. The younger followed suit, feeling awkward, yet strangely comfortable, in the position.

"Reala," the voice from earlier said, "This is your sibling that you have spoken so highly of. Is she as good as you say?"

"Yes, Master Wizeman," Reala replied, his head still bowed.

NiGHTS felt an entity hover close to her, but resisted the urge to look, since she was sure Reala would be disappointed if she stopped bowing without being told.

"You are the one named NiGHTS, correct?" the voice asked.

"Yes, sir," NiGHTS said, still wary of putting her head up.

"How faithful are you?"

"Very faithful, if kept in good condition, sir."

"Are you a good fighter?"

"Not with hand-to-hand, but give me a blow pipe or something thrown, and I'll take your man down, sir."

"Do you have strong morals?"

NiGHTS fought hard to resist yanking her head up at that question. "No sir," she said, "What need does a lowly thief like myself need of morals? I'd never survive like that."

"You are not alive anymore, NiGHTS. You have ascended beyond that. You have become part of people's dreams."

"Then I'm a figment of some one's imagination, sir?" NiGHTS asked.

Wizeman thought for a moment, then replied, "No, you are not. Neither is your brother or your new siblings, nor is Nightmare, Nightopia, or myself. Now, I am done with you two. Reala, go show your sister around her new home and introduce her to her siblings. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Master Wizeman," Reala said, rising. NiGHTS followed suit, and got her first glimpse of her new _master_.

Reala had lied. Wizeman wasn't big: he was monstrous in grotesque proportions. His head looked like a silver helm, with strange, spike like things sticking out in every direction imaginable: Behind his head was an enormous halo of gold and gems. Both of these things sat regally atop a broad, golden mantle with eccentric runes etched across it. Where there would be the top most part of his chest was a small- comparatively speaking- circlet that was very similar to the halo around Wizeman's head. Like thick, rare drapery hung a blue robe from the giant's mantle, and from the circlet hung an orange strip of cloth that blended perfectly with the over all scholar-like feel that emanated from Wizeman. Then there were the hands. Six total, each one floated freely from the main body. In the palm of each was a purple eye that looked calmly out on the world around.

After a second of initial awe, NiGHTS turned and followed Reala out of Wizeman's chambers. The doors shut with a small _thud_ding noise, and Reala led NiGHTS to meet her new _siblings._

-AN: See? I told you I was going somewhere with this.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Reala led NiGHTS down an insanely long hallway. To make up for it, the duo flew quickly, but not all out. NiGHTS realized within two or three minutes that Wizeman's chambers had been at one end of the hall, and along the hallway were six doors. Above each door was a small crystal, and for each crystal was a different color.

The door closest to Wizeman's was adorned by a yellow crystal. Reala pushed open the door and called, "Hey, you've got a new sister. Come check her out, I think you'll be happily surprised." A few seconds later, a figure flew through the door and stared at NiGHTS.

The figure was obviously feminine because of her well-defined figure, compared to NiGHTS' own cylinder of a form that could be a toss up for either gender. She was a humanoid, built similar to Reala and herself with no wrists peaking out from under her cream colored sleeves, nor a neck out of her shirt top. From her golden belt hung a strange, golden colored, loin-cloth like thing in front of a skirt the color of rich, pure honey. Where the girl's skin (or what could be called skin, at least) was the color of faded saffron, and her slipper-like shoes, as well as her gloves (according to NiGHTS) were a deep, golden-bronze. Atop the Nightmaren's head sat a proud, gold tiara with three spines, the middle one with a bright yellow gem set in it.

She stared at NiGHTS' figure for a few seconds before their eyes locked. The Nightmaren's eyes quickly widened in realization. "NiGHTS?" she asked. The thief-Nightmaren shifted uncomfortably under her new sister's gaze.

"Uhh," NiGHTS hesitated, "Do I know you?"

The other Nightmaren started to giggle, her two, short, black-tipped bee-stinger-like horns shaking hypnotically. "NiGHTS," she said between laughs, "Don't you recognize me? I'm Medea."

NiGHTS stared with a small amount of shock at the golden Nightmaren. She looked more intently at the features of the creatures and listened to its voice just a little harder, and realized that she could see little hints of her former client.

"It _is_ you, isn't it?" NiGHTS asked in her stupor.

"Yep! I'm here with Wizeman because of my distrust in my brother, as well as bringing you and Reala to fight my battles for me." The former princess looked with a shy kind of adoration at Reala, and said, "But I've come to realize that I need to fight for my siblings, as well as myself." She hugged NiGHTS hard, startling the young Nightmaren, "Then again, that's what you were telling me all along, wasn't it?"

NiGHTS nodded a little, still stunned by the encounter.

"Well," Reala said, "I'm off to go introduce NiGHTS to the rest."

"Okay. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, NiGHTS," Medea said, retreating into her room.

As the duo headed towards the next door, NiGHTS asked Reala, "Anything I should know about this next sibling?"

Reala chuckled. "Just don't strangle him. You won't get to far with that."

The crystal above the next door was a deep orange, an as he pushed open the doors, he called inside, "Hey, c'mon out here, you've got a new sister." Silence came from within the dim room. Reala sighed. "Dammit, Ed, get your ass out here. Master Wizeman has ordered me to introduce NiGHTS to all of her siblings, and that includes _you_."

An orange-clad form appeared slowly out in the hallway. He had short horns that curled like a rams, and were tipped with a coppery color. Atop his head was a bronze crown that was simply decorated, the same color of the pin holding his cape on. A deeply embroidered, short sleeved, orange-brown tunic was over a long sleeved shirt with loose, golden-brown sleeves. His deep tan pants were tucked into his light-brown boots.

The orange Nightmaren looked a NiGHTS steadily but under the similar, dismissive stare, NiGHTS knew exactly who she was dealing with.

"You!" NiGHTS growled, but Reala grabbed her arms and held them behind her back before she could make a move.

"Oh, it's NiGHTS. Is this all you called me out here for, Reala?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, it is," Reala replied stiffly.

"You should be scared," NiGHTS growled, glaring at Edward.

"Oh, should I now? I don't think Master Wizeman would appreciate you accosting me, NiGHTS."

"Oh, so you're just going to go running back to daddy then, huh?"

"Yes, because from what you've taught me, NiGHTS, playing fair won't get me far." He gave a fairly sinister chuckle and retired to his quarters, the door closing loudly behind him.

"You handled that pretty well, NiGHTS," Reala said as the duo continued their journey down the hallway.

"Hey, Ree? Why'd we just pass that door?" NiGHTS asked, stopping and pointing behind her brother at the door with the red crystal above it.

"Because that's _my_ room. You already know me, NiGHTS," Reala replied, grinning as he flew on.

"And why'd we pass _that_ one, too?" The door had a purple crystal above it.

"Because that's _your_ room. You'll get to see it later, but for now, there's two others to meet."

"Any one else I'd like to murder?" NiGHTS asked.

"Yes and no," Reala replied as he flew up to the door with a blue crystal above it. He rapped his knuckles on the door three times, and it opened silently. This time, Reala entered, NiGHTS right behind him. The room was dimly lit with a soft, glowing, blue orb at what NiGHTS assumed was the center.

"Reala," asked a familiarly calm voice, "how are you?" A figure appeared in front of the light, but several other lights- brighter ones at that- appeared in its place.

A feminine figure was revealed. Instead of having two horns, she had three. They were striped with deep, midnight blue and black, complementing her long dress which split colors at the waist. She had two chains around her hips like belts that crossed over each other, and hanging off each chain was an army even thinner chains, each with a crystal at the end. The shirt peaking out from underneath the dark blue part of her dress was a contrasting cyan, the sleeves on both sides bound tight right below the shoulders by paper white scarves.

She turned her calm gaze on NiGHTS, who simply stared, her realization of the Nightmaren standing in front of her destroying her ability to speak.

"Hello, NiGHTS," Moth said calmly, "No, I'm not trying to steal your- I mean _our_- brother. I never was. Then again, maybe I should have just followed your example and told you that outright when we were still alive."

Moth then turned and disappeared, and Reala lead the still-stunned NiGHTS out into the hallway.

"Wow. I shouldn't have been in there for that, should I?" Reala asked, looking in NiGHTS' eyes.

"How'd she know?"

"Moth has the ability to read minds now. It's a gift given to her by Master Wizeman."

"He's really powerful, huh?" NiGHTS asked.

"Yeah, but he's really nice too, NiGHTS."

"I trust your judgement, Ree."

"You won't be disappointed," Reala said as they came to the final door, marked by a green crystal. After one knock, the door flew open and a green flash streaked out, tackling NiGHTS in a hug.

"I thought you'd never make it, NiGHTS!" a happy, childish voice rang out.

"Who are you?" NiGHTS asked as she separated herself from the green-clad entity.

He had a homely-looking, emerald green tunic on, with the sleeveless part above his shoulders ripped a bit. The shirt beneath was a jade color, the same as his spiked boots. His pants were a light, grassy green, and tucked into his boots. His horns were both double spikes, and striped with a bright yellow green and a dark blue-green. Despite his overall spiky appearance, he was quite jovial.

"It's me, Bud!" he said happily, flying circles around her.

"I thought I recognized that over-eager attitude," NiGHTS said, grinning slyly.

"Well, I'm trying to get better at that." The Nightmaren halted his dizzying maneuvers and stopped face-to-face with NiGHTS and asked, "Could you teach me to be more like you, NiGHTS? You've always been really good at keeping up a good face."

"Uh, I'm not sure," NiGHTS said, surprised that he had even asked for any help. If she was correct, she was the youngest among them, making Bud rank even higher than herself. "I guess I could do that. But not now, I'd like to get to know this place a little better first."

"Okay, later then," Bud said, zooming back into his room and closing the door behind him in one swift motion.

"Man," NiGHTS said, "He's fast."

"It's because he's so damn small," Reala said.

"So now what?"

"Want to see what my room looks like?" Reala asked.

"Eh, why not?"

"Why not? Why not?!" Reala asked in mock indignant tone. NiGHTS just laughed. The older Nightmaren grinned, then bowed low at the waist, one arm folded under his chest while the other was straight out behind him, his right leg forward and his left directly beneath. NiGHTS smiled at the similar gesture, took his hand and tugged it hard, then flew off in the direction of the room Reala had said was his own.

As NiGHTS entered the room guarded by the red crystal, her eyes widened. Instead of being dimly lit like Moth or Edward's rooms, but was brightly lit by several torches. The tiles on the floor were red and black, just like Reala, and in the center of the room stood a regal throne.

"Sweet," NiGHTS said as she looked around.

"Yup," Reala said, entering behind his little sister and closing the door and floating over towards the throne. "Y'know, you get to decorate your room however you want to, NiGHTS," he said, flopping down unceremoniously. "Have a seat." The older Nightmaren lazily waved his hand, and a mass of red-and-black mist appeared. NiGHTS sat upon it, and found it solid yet cushioned.

"So, then, why am I here, Reala?" NiGHTS asked.

"Because I invited you in, NiGHTS. Duh," Reala said, smiling again.

"No, I mean, why am I here in Nightmare? You said sinners become Nightmarens. What I do wrong?"

"I, uh…" Reala hesitated.

"Out with it," NiGHTS said in a bored-yet-stern tone, staring at her brother.

"Well, it's because you're really cold-hearted."

"I only did that because of the cards Fate handed us!" NiGHTS exploded.

"And your anger issues," Reala continued.

"I'll give _you_ anger issues," NiGHTS growled, rolling up her sleeves to reveal nothing but air.

"And the fighting," he concluded.

"And what else, the stealing, too?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No, not the stealing. Since we were doing that only to give ourselves the basic necessities, we're not in trouble."

"So then why are you here, Ree?" NiGHTS asked.

"Huh?"

NiGHTS sighed. "Why are you here? Do I have to spell it out?" She gave him a confused look. _Reala's acting weird, _she thought.

"Because when I was alive, I wasn't really humble."

"You were totally humble," NiGHTS said loudly, on the verge of yelling. Reala put his hands up in a 'whoa' gesture.

"No, actually. I wasn't. I thought I could do anything, and, apparently, I couldn't." He chuckled a little. "But, being with Master Wizeman has done a lot for me. I mean, I'm less of a desperate mess than when I was trying to fend for two people when I could really only fend for myself."

"Was I really that much of a burden, Ree?" NiGHTS asked quietly, her eyes downcast.

"No, NiGHTS, you weren't. In fact, if it weren't for you, I'd've probably offed myself after mom and dad left."

NiGHTS thought for a moment, then said to Reala, "I'd like some time to myself, Ree. To think."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

NiGHTS was learning her way around Wizeman's domain. She had started with the citadel where she and her new siblings resided, flying through all the hallways and corridors she could find. When she found the exit, she took off to explore the land beyond.

NiGHTS felt beyond everything as she soared over the desolate wasteland, spinning, looping, and doing flips in midair like she had flown this way her entire life. The only thing she couldn't shake was the feeling that something was watching her constantly.

She reached the oasis that she had come to know and landed lightly on the ground. Glancing around, she noticed something different- the trees seemed dead. When they had once stood regal and upright, they now bent and sagged like an old woman supported on her cane. The young Nightmaren was filled with a strange mix of pitying sorrow and disgusted rage, making her unsure whether she wanted to fix the vegetation, or destroy it. She decided to just leave and range elsewhere before she did something she would regret later.

NiGHTS came to find that Nightmare was huge. Like a ballroom proportioned for Wizeman himself, times twelve and added to forty-two. It was the odd mixture of naturalistic joy and terrifying difference, like sex. Not that _she _had ever done such things, but after hearing so many stories from those senior to herself…

NiGHTS shook her head of such thoughts and continued her starry stroll. Far below her, the sand dunes spilled into mountains and plains, with rivers gleaming like ghostly ribbons, and deep forests sleeping like the malicious beasts that the Nightmaren suspected lived within. A prairie started to dominate the landscape after a while, and NiGHTS decided to land, perching like a hawk on one of the branches while she instinctively scanned the horizon, although she wasn't sure as to what she was looking for.

It caught her eye, however.

In the distance, a crimson light flashed, sparkled a moment, then dimmed into tar-shaded nihility. Both the thief half and the Nightmaren half of the girl spurred her on to where the light had shone, instincts screaming at her to take it back to Wizeman. _Closer,_ NiGHTS thought to herself subconsciously, _I have to find it- Master Wizeman needs it! _

A tree, withered and shrunken, with a split trunk rose out of the ground. At its base huddled a small lump of flesh and cloth- a young girl sobbing her heart out almost literally- as she clutched a slim, black cat. Conscious mind took back over instinct and NiGHTS hung back and listened to the girl's lamentations from the shadows.

"But mom, he's already stiff-" she cried, bursting into sobs and calling to the night, "I know it's him- it's Shadow-cat- but I don't want it to be." More crying. NiGHTS fought back the urge to jump the girl and steal the crimson light: A part of her- the small memory of Reala's hanging- kept her instincts at bay.

"No one was there for him, no one to stay the night and keep watch over him," the girl whispered, staring at the limp form in her arms. She shook her head, and a small, golden light- just as tantalizing to NiGHTS as the crimson- came from within the girl and spread over the cat, bringing it to life. The Nightmaren could practically feel the girl's eyes widen, and she hugged the form to her. When she held the creature at arms length, NiGHTS' instincts finally reclaimed her body and she lunged forward like a snake, snatching the light from the cat and making it go limp again. The girl stared at the form in shock, blinking a few times before she looked up at NiGHTS. Tears flooded her hazel eyes, and she whispered, "Why?"

NiGHTS started to answer, then stopped to think for a second. Her response:

"It belongs to Master Wizeman."

"May he burn then," the girl growled, her eyes burning as a red light glowed around her.

_Take it! _Instinct demanded.

_No, _whispered another, softer voice, _You've taken her hope- isn't that enough?_

_Never! All must be taken and given to the Master!_

_I thought you loathed the 'Master.'_

"Keep my light if your master wants it so much," the girl spat as she started to fade.

_She's slipping away- get her! _Instinct roared.

"I know he's already got yours," almost gone, but still obtainable…

_The girl has a point. What would Reala have done? _the softer voice asked calmly.

_He would have done what the Master wanted! _the other voice growled.

_No, that creature isn't Reala… _

"But I know whatever conscious you have left will eat you alive for it." She disappeared.

_You can bet your ass I will, young lady, _Consciousness said gently as NiGHTS turned to fly back to Wizeman with her stolen prize.

_AN: Yes, I know this chappie was short as hell, but what with the school and all, it really couldn't be that long. And WOOT! Author self-insertion time! There had to be at least one in this story! The girl with her dead black cat is supposed to be a thinly-veiled reflection of myself and the thoughts, feelings, and actually sayings of when my cat Shadow died in September 2007. Let's just say that school sucked that day..._


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Hey, Reala?" NiGHTS said sheepishly as she poked her head into her older brother's room.

"What is it, NiGHTS?" the blue-skinned Nightmaren asked as he rose from his regal throne.

"Um, I've found something, and I think it belongs to Wizeman, but I'm not sure…" she trailed off. Reala floated slowly over.

"First and foremost, NiGHTS," Reala said, striking her gently on the arm with the back of his clawed hand, "It's _Master_ Wizeman."

"Sorry. I'm not quite used to calling anyone master."

"It'll take a little bit of time, NiGHTS. You'll get used to it. Secondly, why have you come to me? Why don't you just go talk to him?"

"Well, _Master_ Wizeman scares me a little. Will you come with me, Ree?" NiGHTS asked. Reala smiled.

"Sure," he said, ushering his little sister out into the hallway. As they flew along, Reala asked NiGHTS, "So, what'd you find, anyway?"

"This shining yellow light," NiGHTS said, removing the light from within herself where she had stored it. Reala's eyes widened, and he reached for it, but NiGHTS yanked it away greedily from him. "No," she growled, "It's for the Master, and for the Master _only_."

Reala pulled away from NiGHTS just a little, a shocked and hurt look on his face. Realization then dawned on his painted countenance, and he broke into a grin. "You got it right that time, NiGHTS!"

"What right?" NiGHTS asked, carefully replacing the light.

"You called him _Master._ That's a step in the right direction." NiGHTS thought about this for a second, then smiled, happy that she had done something right for Reala. The duo arrived in front of the giant double doors that led to their master's chambers. Reala stopped a few yards back, and though NiGHTS stopped with him, he shoved his sister towards the doors.

"You're not coming with me, Ree? I thought you said you would," NiGHTS whined, trying to shy away from the doors, but unable to because of her brother's unyielding form.

Reala shook his head. "I said I would come with you. You never said I had to go in with you."

"What!?"

"NiGHTS, you need to learn to go in there and talk to Master Wizeman by yourself. You're a big girl; I know you can handle it."

"But-"

"No buts. You just go in there, be respectful, and give the Master what you found. I'm sure he won't be angry if you really think it's something he needs to see."

"Are you sure?" NiGHTS was still a little cautious of having to face the giant alone.

"Positive. If Master Wizeman was kind enough to give us our positions in this world despite the kind of lives we lived before hand, I'm absolutely sure he'll be kind enough to hear you out," Reala winked at his little sister with his large, deep-blue eyes, "And, if the Master is angry with you, you can just say that I said it was all right, and I'll take the blame. Deal?" Reala extended his hand.

NiGHTS cocked her head to one side in thought, then tackle-hugged her brother. "Deal," she said as she broke off of him. Then she turned and pushed the monstrous doors open.

NiGHTS flew quickly inside, landed, and dropped to one knee with her head bowed, like she was sure Reala would have done in her position.

"What is it, NiGHTS?" Wizeman's deep, contemplative voice inquired. The young Nightmaren removed the golden light she had stolen and stored within herself, and, keeping her head bowed, raised it high above her head for her master to see.

"I-I found a girl, and I d-d-don't really know w-why, but I just had to get it f-for you, M-Master Wizeman," NiGHTS stuttered, hoping the item she offered was a good enough excuse to have entered Wizeman's chambers without invitation

NiGHTS sensed one of Wizeman's giant hands hover in front of her so the eye it contained could examine the golden light that she held aloft.

"Where was this girl?" Wizeman asked. NiGHTS shook her head.

"I'm not really sure where the girl was, Master Wizeman. I haven't quite learned my way around Nightmare yet."

"Did she have any more Ideya?"

"I don't know what that is, Master."

"It is like the light you hold now, NiGHTS."

"Oh," NiGHTS said, realization dawning, "Yes, she had a red one, but before I could get it, she disappeared."

"Why didn't you take it at the same time?" Wizeman sounded displeased.

"I'm not sure. I-I hesitated, and that gave her time to escape. I'm sorry, Master."

Wizeman thought for a second, then said to NiGHTS, "Rise, and go show your prize to your siblings. Tell them what you have done, and when you have shone them all, bring them all here to me."

NiGHTS got to her feet slowly, and kept her head slightly bowed, trying her best to think of what Reala would have done with the given command.

"Is there anything else you want me to do, Master Wizeman?" she asked.

"No, NiGHTS. Just do as I have told you, and your next command will be given when you return." The young Nightmaren gave a small nod with her head, then turned to leave. Just before NiGHTS exited, however, Wizeman had one more thing to say. "Just don't hesitate next time you are given the opportunity. Follow your instincts and take the Ideya to bring back to me."

"Yes, sir," NiGHTS said, finally glad to be rid of her Master's terrifying presence.

_AN: Wow. I've really been trying to bring my stories out of hiatus, and looking back on the story _Midnight Infinity_, I've come to realize that I kill Sonic and Reala in a very similar way- hanging. The main difference is that Reala got the chance to talk while Sonic didn't, and Sonic was under tighter bindings/security than Reala._


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"So how'd it go, NiGHTS?" Reala asked as his little sister emerged from Wizeman's chambers.

NiGHTS blinked, still stunned by the fact that she had come out of her encounter with her Master in one piece. "Huh?" she asked.

"Did Master Wizeman like it?" Reala said, his eyes searching NiGHTS' for any hints. The younger just nodded. "So what happened to the light?"

NiGHTS blinked in confusion, still dazed.

"Hello, Nightmare to NiGHTS," Reala said, quickly waving one of his clawed hands in front of NiGHTS' face, "Anyone there?"

NiGHTS blinked a few more times, then looked Reala in the eye. "Sorry," she said, "I guess I got a little spacey there. Yeah, I think Wize- er, Master Wizeman liked it. He told me to go get the rest of the level ones then head back to him."

"You want me to help you with that, then?" Reala asked. NiGHTS thought for a second, then shook her head.

"No, Ree. I would like to do this on my own."

"Okay, then. I'll wait here since I already know what's going on."

"Thanks, Ree," NiGHTS said.

"For what?" Reala asked, puzzled.

"Everything," NiGHTS replied as she took off.

NiGHTS flew slowly, thinking over how to address each of her siblings- especially Edmond. Part of her decision was made for her when Moth and Bud flew up to meet her.

"Master Wizeman wishes to see us?" the older Nightmaren asked, looking NiGHTS straight in the eyes. NiGHTS nodded.

"C'mon then, NiGHTS," Bud said, reaching for NiGHTS' hand to drag her back in the direction of Wizeman's chambers.

"Bud," Moth said before NiGHTS could object, "NiGHTS has to go collect our siblings. Let her to her task." Bud's face fell.

"Okay," he said, hanging his head and floating slowly towards his Master's chambers.

"He'll be fine," Moth commented, flying slowly after Bud. NiGHTS flew to the door with the yellow crystal first, both because it was closer, and because she would prefer having Medea with her when she went to go collect Edmond.

NiGHTS rapped her knuckles on the door as hard as she could, and within half a minute Medea's golden form appeared in the doorway, her head cocked to one side.

"What is it, NiGHTS?" she asked.

"Master Wizeman wants to tell us something."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure-" NiGHTS pulled the Ideya from within- "But it's got to do with this light."

Medea's eyes shone greedily as the golden light emerged.

"Don't even think about it," NiGHTS snapped, temper ignited as she returned the Ideya.

"But-"

"Reala got the same flicker in his eyes- don't think I didn't notice."

"So what should I do?" Medea asked. NiGHTS thought for a second. She wanted some form of support when facing Edmond, but then again, she wouldn't mind the chance to show him her superiority alone.

_Go by yourself,_ Instinct said, _You'll be better off alone._

_Take Medea along,_ Conscious cried, _You'll have her to cover your back._

_What if she turns on you?_ Instinct asked, _She has the same glimmer in her eyes._

_If you don't trust her, how can you trust Edmond? Or that thing masquerading as Reala?_

"Just head to Master Wizeman's chambers with the others. I've gotta go get Edmond," NiGHTS said, taking off for the door with the orange crystal. A loud, challenging tap on his door, and Edmond appeared.

"What do you want, NiGHTS?" the Nightmaren asked with a bored tone. NiGHTS hovered out of his reach, and took the golden Ideya from within herself. The former prince acted uninterested, but NiGHTS saw in his eyes the hungry sparkle that her other siblings had had.

"Master Wizeman wishes to speak with all of us," NiGHTS said, still holding the Ideya a tantalizing distance from Edmond.

"Fine," he said, turning as if to return to his room. NiGHTS made like she was going to return the light, when Edmond ripped around and lunged for her. The thief-Nightmaren was ready for him, lifting up one of her pink-and-purple boots and landing a strong kick straight into her sibling's chest. He flew backwards into his room with a loud crashing noise accompanying him, and NiGHTS quickly replaced the Ideya before he tried to take it again.

The former prince stumbled out of his room, one arm bent in a funny direction. NiGHTS grinned as she hovered above her temporarily-grounded sibling.

"Y'know, Ed," she said, "if you don't know jack squat about fighting, you shouldn't try taking on someone who had to fight to survive all her life."

Edmond scowled up at her, clutching his bad arm with his good hand. "I'll keep that in mind," he growled, walking in the direction of the monstrous double doors that led to Wizeman's chambers.

NiGHTS didn't see too much reason in adding loads more insult to the injury, so she flew to where her other siblings were assembled, making as fancy as a patter as she could, hoping that Edmond watched her graceful and complicated flight.

When NiGHTS finally landed, the first thing she noticed was Bud laughing hard as he hovered in mid-air.

"That was great, NiGHTS," Bud said, bursting out into a sinister-yet-juvenile cackle.

NiGHTS grinned, looking over to see the faint smile on Reala's face. Medea's face was slightly worried as she looked at the approaching, orange-clad figure, but only slightly. The former princess sighed.

"He asked for it, didn't he, NiGHTS?" Medea asked.

"He shouldn't've tried it," NiGHTS said, shrugging, then adding, "Aw, _hell_, he shouldn't even've _thought_ about it." Medea smiled a little at this.

"I don't think Master Wizeman will approve of this, NiGHTS," Moth commented calmly, her face neutral and blank.

"Well, the Master just told me to show you guys," NiGHTS said, "He never said anything about giving it to anyone."

"Show us what, NiGHTS?" Bud asked, straightening up.

"Yes, NiGHTS," Moth added, "You have yet to show either Bud or myself your prize. May we see it?"

_No!_ both Conscious and Instinct roared.

_It's not theirs! _Instinct insisted.

_She's just trying to provoke you. Get you in trouble. Don't take her bait,_ Conscious added sagely.

NiGHTS removed the Ideya partially, then quickly returned it.

"That wasn't a very good look," Bud whined, his eyes shining with the same brand of craving as the others.

"C'mon, NiGHTS," Moth cooed darkly, "Don't you trust us? We won't try anything."

The purple Nightmaren looked around at the creatures around her. _Where's Wizeman when you need him? _she groaned inwardly to herself, desperately hoping for an out. It came in the form of Edmond.

"Are you all going to stand around and stare at NiGHTS," the former prince growled, "or are we going to go in and have Master Wizeman explain what that thing is, and why it turns us into vicious animals?"

Edmond limped over to the doors, and shoved one of them open with his good shoulder, then stepped inside. NiGHTS followed quickly behind him, and dropped to her knee beside him. She felt Bud on her other side, and heard the other three on the far side of him.

NiGHTS sensed two of the great hands in front of her and her siblings, and imagined the gigantic eyes scrutinizing them.

"Edmond, what has happened to you? Your arm is broken, and your leg is deeply cut," Wizeman said, although NiGHTS was sure he was simply asking for confirmation rather than because he just didn't know at all.

"I tried to take the light that NiGHTS had when she knocked on my door, and she kicked me straight into a chair."

"Is this true, NiGHTS?"

"I didn't mean to kick him into a chair, Master Wizeman," NiGHTS replied defensively.

"It was my own folly, Master Wizeman," Edmond said, "I have little experience with battle, and NiGHTS was defending something of hers."

"It's Master Wizeman's," NiGHTS said quietly.

"I will take the Ideya now, NiGHTS," Wizeman said after a moment of contemplation, lowering one of his hands to NiGHTS' level. The purple Nightmaren once again removed the golden Ideya from within her being, and, raising her head slightly so she could see what she was doing, placed it on her Master's hand.

Wizeman rolled the spherical light onto the palm of his giant hand, and clenched it into his fist, then opened the hand to reveal nothing but his eye.

"All of you are attracted to the light that the Ideya give off," Wizeman said, "It is only natural that you would fight each other for it. However, you will work together to obtain them for me. NiGHTS, tell your siblings where you found it."

If NiGHTS had had a throat, she would have gulped. But, as it was, she merely said, "I found a girl out in Nightmare, she had the light, and I took it. Simple as that."

"Weren't there more lights, NiGHTS?" Wizeman prodded, keeping the unwilling Nightmaren in the spotlight.

"There was a red one, but I couldn't quite get it. I- I hesitated, and the girl disappeared."

Edmond snickered beside her.

"I'd like to see _you_ do better, Ed," NiGHTS growled, glaring at him. He caught the look, but said nothing.

"NiGHTS," Wizeman said, "I'd you will go out on your own, since you seem to work better by yourself. Go to where you found this girl. I am sure she was near my borders. Medea, you will go with Reala up to the northern reaches. Bud, you and Edmond will go to the deserts. Follow NiGHTS until you reach them, then search the wastelands. Moth, you will stay here, keeping an eye out for and on your siblings. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Master Wizeman," the six level-one Nightmaren said in unison.

"To your tasks, then."

_AN: Yay! My B-day's next week, and hopefully, I'll be able to have this finished/close to finished..._


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Edmond flew silently below NiGHTS while Bud turned dizzying loops and circles around her. The former prince's physical hurts had been easily fixed up by Wizeman before they had disbanded.

"How are you so good at faking stuff, NiGHTS?" the green Nightmaren asked as he passed close to his younger sibling.

"If I'm so good at faking stuff, then how come you know I do?" NiGHTS asked calmly. The purple Nightmaren was unsure as to how she had gained the reputation as a fraud- she usually told people how she felt about them. She could make a good guess- in life, she had lied a lot. And she was cold, but never so around Reala. Maybe they thought she was just giving them the cold shoulder. Hell, there were probably loads of reasons why they thought of her as one giant façade- she just couldn't see it.

_NiGHTS, can you hear me?_ Reala's voice vibrated loud and clear through NiGHTS' mind.

_Yeah, Ree. I hears ya. Whatcha need?_

_Our targets- they look like the people from Dolmor, right?_

_That's what it looked like to me, Reala. Except.…_ NiGHTS thought for a second for the word she wanted, _Except they dress funny, if the girl I found was anything to go off of._

_Okay. I think I've found one, then. _A second vision overlapped NiGHTS' view, and in the second picture, she saw a young boy, maybe ten years old. His dirty blonde hair was like a mop roughly thrown on his head, and shy blue eyes glimmered from beneath stray locks of hair. Blue light shone around him, taunting NiGHTS.

_Yeah, that's one. That light around him's a good indicator. And another thing I noticed is that you can see the light from a fair distance if you're looking for it._

_Thanks NiGHTS. _Reala cut off the connection.

"Is this it?" Bud asked, flying right beside NiGHTS and pointing to the ground below.

"Yeah," NiGHTS said, noting how the scrubby grassland that they had flown over for so long now disintegrated into sandy waste.

"Well, then," Edmond spoke up, rising to NiGHTS' other side, "We will take our leave of you," he paused, then said with a slight choke on the word, "sister."

NiGHTS blinked in surprise, giving Edmond a confused look.

As he flew off with Bud, NiGHTS contacted his mind, _Thanks for the save earlier… brother. _She killed the connection right as she finished and blasted off across the wasteland to where it gave way to the plains, forests, and mountains.

As NiGHTS patrolled, she lazily let her mind slip away, merely letting herself enjoy the sensation of wind sliding off of her form.

_So I'm a Nightmaren now, huh? _she asked herself. The question had kept running through her thoughts ever since Reala had introduced her to Wizeman. _I guess it's not too bad. I get to be with Ree, I get to steal with no consequence, and I fly. I'm something important, and someone actually cares. _NiGHTS was starting to warm to the thought. _Yeah, I even could get some revenge if I see anyone who deserves it. I can't go after my siblings, but I can go after these other people- oh, what did Master Wizeman call them? Visitors, I think. If I go after them, I'll be praised, and protected._

_And I'll never let you hear the end of it, NiGHTS, _Conscious said, _In fact, I'll harass you every moment, since _you_ can't find any solace in sleep, and for each Ideya you take, I'll get more and more vicious, until you can't take it anymore._

_Wizeman should've destroyed you, _Instinct snorted.

_I'm too good at hiding for him to ever find me._

A light shone below, its white glow easily catching NiGHTS' eye. She dove, her bullet-like form shooting down to the forests below.

A male youth, maybe around fourteen, holding the dwindling light aloft and staring with pure stupefaction at it.

_Way too easy,_ NiGHTS thought, darting forward and snatching the light, then disappearing into the dark trees of the forest.

NiGHTS' time in the far reaches of Nightmare were a bit of a blur- a five-colored blur to be exact. She learned the five colors easily- blue, red, yellow, white, and green. She came to realize that there was more green in younger beings; that if a being had a large blue, they usually had a smaller white and/or yellow; even that red was hardest to get, as her targets would fight back.

Occasionally, she would get a link from one of her siblings, but Wizeman never called for her. Nevertheless, NiGHTS would return to his fortress when she had five full sets, which was about her limit. She would quickly go in, give Wizeman what she had gathered, rest a bit, then head out again.

At the beginning of one of her patrols, NiGHTS saw two lights below, a bright blue and an even brighter red. The purple Nightmaren found this more than just a little suspicious, so she dove into the forest a fair distance from the lights and followed their glow through the trees. When she found the source, she quickly contacted all of her siblings.

_Hey guys, you're not gonna believe this- there's two of 'em._

_AN: It's the begining of the end, boys and girls, so hold on to your seats, the ride's gonna get a little rough from here on out._


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Reala decided to come. Moth had informed Wizeman of NiGHTS' plight, and told her to grab the Visitors and bring them to him.

_Damn,_ Reala thought to NiGHTS, _there really _is_ two._

_I wasn't lying, _NiGHTS replied with a mock defensive tone.

_So how we gonna do this? _Reala asked, studying the two children through the foliage. They appeared to be twins, or at least siblings.

The girl had her golden hair in twin ponytails, with her bangs cut off in a perfect line at the tips of her eye lashes. Her eyes glistened the same shade of blue as the aura her Ideya gave off, and her young, slender form was framed by the blue glow.

Her companion, who also looked like he was thirteen, was wrapped in a brilliant red light. His short, dirty blonde hair was unkempt and longish, stopping about halfway down his neck. His eyes were a lighter blue than his colleague's- hers were more like the ocean while his were like ice. His form was slender but well-built, seeming to NiGHTS like a less-muscular version of Reala.

_You take the girl,_ NiGHTS said, not wanting to seem like a coward for taking the one less likely to fight back, _and I'll grab the boy._

Reala gave NiGHTS a skeptical look in the darkness. _You're sure you can handle this, NiGHTS?_

_Just don't get in my way, Ree,_ NiGHTS replied, grinning playfully.

_Now's not the time, NiGHTS. This is really important to Master Wizeman. _Reala's face was like granite.

_I know. Just trying to lighten the mood is all. We'll be able to take them._ NiGHTS launched herself from her tree branch perch, darting quickly for the boy. The younger Nightmaren felt her older brother's flash of confusion, and heard as he flew swiftly behind her.

Both Nightmaren broke through the trees and startled the children, but the boy started to recover as NiGHTS went to grab him.

"No!" he screamed as NiGHTS lifted him bodily into the air with her. His squirming form was difficult to keep a grip on, but NiGHTS didn't dare drop him as she soared upwards.

"Hold still," she growled in his ear, "Or you will drop, and plummet to an untimely death."

"You can't die in dreams," the boy growled, turning his head as far as he could so he could glare at his captive.

NiGHTS blinked in confusion, then asked Reala, _Do Visitors usually know they're dreaming?_

_I don't think so,_ was her brother's reply. _Why do you ask?_

_This boy's aware enough to know his body's asleep far from us._

_Think he's aware of the fact that if his soul dies, his body goes straight with it?_

_Nope._

Reala chuckled sinisterly as he rose and coasted alongside NiGHTS, the girl's still-struggling form held tight in his muscular arms. After a few moments of thrashing, she gave up with a huff, and glared at the boy.

"This is _your_ fault, Zane," she said with annoyance.

"How the hell's it _my_ fault?" Zane replied, shaking with growing anger.

"All those weird, bug-eyed things kept telling us to hmm, what were their words- oh, yeah, I remember! They told us to _not_ come this way, because there were _evil creatures down this way!"_ the girl's sarcasm was hard to miss.

"That's what you say. I think they were just asking to play," Zane grumbled.

"Then we should have stayed with them! At least we knew they were benign!"

"Huh, you wouldn't know benign if it bit you in the face, Chloe."

"Will you two shut up?" Reala growled angrily, glaring at both captives.

"But she started it!" Zane cried, attempting to point at Chloe through NiGHTS' grasp.

"We don't give a damn who started it," NiGHTS said with surprising calmness, "But I do know that if you don't shut your wide mouths _right now_, I have no quams with dropping you. And as for you, girl," NiGHTS gave Chloe an icy look, "I know my brother is quite capable of releasing his grip on you."

_You're not serious, NiGHTS,_ Reala more asked than said.

_Of course I'm not serious. And if I actually _did_ drop this kid, I'd just make sure he doesn't hit the scrubland below. _NiGHTS gave Reala a crazed grin as she went into a loop. As she returned to her brother's side, NiGHTS commented, _I'm sure Master Wizeman wouldn't mind if the kid's shaken up a bit- if it keeps his big mouth shut. Y'know, so he's not so cheeky to the Master._

Reala thought for a while in silence, then simply replied, _Don't drop 'im._

NiGHTS propelled herself into a rapid series of dizzying maneuvers, a flight pattern so complicated that she was surprised she _didn't_ drop the boy. Also surprising was the fact that the boy didn't faint like she thought he would, but he actually seemed to be enjoying the flight.

"Ooooh, a castle," Chloe said as they came within sight of Wizeman's citadel.

"Sis, I don't think that's a good thing," Zane said as NiGHTS and Reala picked up their speed.

"Well, whaddaya know," NiGHTS remarked to her brother, "_smart_ things can come out of the boy's mouth."

Reala grinned as they alighted awkwardly, neither Nightmaren used to carrying other humanoid forms while aloft. NiGHTS finally _did _drop Zane, but she was quick enough to catch him by his collar before he could even think of running. Reala grabbed Chloe's wrist roughly, and led the small party into Wizeman's castle.

After much dragging on NiGHTS' part- Zane decided that his legs didn't work- they made their way to the giant double doors that marked the entrance to an audience with Wizeman. Reala rapped loudly on the door, and it slid silently open.

Both Nightmaren kept their firm grasps on the children, but they bowed their heads to Wizeman.

"These are the children you spoke of, NiGHTS?" the behemoth hominid asked.

"Yes, Master," NiGHTS replied, keeping her head faithfully bowed.

Wizeman lowered one of his monstrous hands down to inspect Chloe and Zane. The girl flinched slightly against Reala, but the boy glared defiantly at Wizeman, his red aura burning hot against NiGHTS' form. The young Nightmaren desperately wanted to throw the boy's burning frame from her, but her fear of what Wizeman and Reala would think kept her grasp for her.

_Drop him!_ Instinct cried.

_Ah, but what would your _Master_ think? _Conscience slyly said.

"NiGHTS, let the boy go," Wizeman said, and NiGHTS gladly relinquished Zane. The giant snatched the boy easily up in one of his monstrous hands, grabbing the girl that Reala yielded to him.

"Let us _go_!" Zane screamed, biting at the armored hand. Chloe took a slightly less rash approach, moving her leg so that she kicked one of Wizeman's eyes. The hand that held her opened in surprise and pain, and the girl fell. NiGHTS leapt up and grabbed her in midair, quickly securing the thrashing girl.

"Take her and lock her up," Wizeman said, his contemplative voice taking on an angry boom, "Keep an eye on her, NiGHTS, until I call for you. Understood?"

"Yes, Master Wizeman," NiGHTS said, soaring out of her Master's chambers with the girl in tow.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Why are you doing this?" Chloe demanded from her tiny cage in NiGHTS' sparsely decorated room.

"Because the Master said," NiGHTS said disinterestedly. The young Nightmaren was quickly growing bored with the captive, and would have loved to just leave and go patrolling for a while.

"I hope you realize that that's a really weak reason," the girl said, finally plopping down with a huff.

"Oh, and do you have a better reason for me to release you?" NiGHTS asked, annoyance finally breaking through in her voice, "You've seen my Master- would _you _want to face _that?_"

"You sound like a trapped animal," Chloe said with a very plain tone of voice.

"No I don't," NiGHTS growled defensively.

"The fact that you're touchy about the subject just proves me right."

_Don't be provoked by her,_ Instinct warned, _She's just trying to smooth-talk her way to freedom. We need the Ideya!_

_Let her out, NiGHTS,_ Conscious said in a quiet tone, _You know _you_ don't like being caged._

"And what makes you so certain about that, girl?" NiGHTS asked, trying to hide her actual curiosity, "You obviously don't understand a Nightmaren's mindset."

"You don't act like the other one," Chloe noted, "You act more like a friend of mine. He ended up hit by a car. Complete accident. Had me devastated for weeks."

_Who cares?_

_I do._

"So? Death is easily overcome. Merely a new beginning is all it is," NiGHTS said, whether to comfort the girl or herself, the Nightmaren wasn't sure.

"What? You've died before?"

"This is where I ended up."

_Shut it, NiGHTS. You're starting to get emotionally attached- distance yourself, _Instinct growled.

_Oh, go shove it out your ear- you wouldn't know emotional if it bit you in the ass,_ Conscious replied in a voice that easily impersonated NiGHTS' own.

"So is this where I'll end up?" Chloe sounded genuinely curious.

"Why the hell would I know?" NiGHTS shot back.

"Maybe it's different depending on where you're from."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know- what if all these people go from dimension to dimension when they die?"

"You talk a lot, did you know that?" NiGHTS asked, trying to drag the girl away from the morbid topic.

"So my brother keeps trying to convince me. Do you have any siblings?" Chloe seemed willing to change the subject.

"Five total."

_No, those aren't siblings,_ Conscious said, _those are co-workers, or colleagues. Anything _but _siblings._

_Reala-_

_He's not my brother anymore!_

"How badly do you want out of that cage?" NiGHTS asked, her mentality set- or broken, she wasn't to positive on which one it truly was.

"Will you help me save my brother?"

"If you'll help me get rid of the imposters acting as mine."

"Deal."

NiGHTS waved one of her gloved hands, and the violet bars surrounding the girl.

The Visitor held out her hand, "I'm Chloe. Nice to meet you."

NiGHTS hesitated, saying as she reached out her disconnected hand, "NiGHTS."

The two hands made contact, and in a rush of light and energy, the duo became one.

"What the?" NiGHTS asked in disbelief. She'd never done anything as such with other Visitors- much less the other Nightmaren.

"Looks like we're stuck together, huh, NiGHTS?" Chloe asked playfully, attempting the flight that NiGHTS had mastered.

"Need any help? If you're going to try taking over against Wizeman, you're going to need a little practice."

Chloe agreed to the help, and after a short while, she had the flight down as naturally as NiGHTS did.

The duo decided it was time to go, and NiGHTS pulled her door open to face Bud and Moth.

_AN: Wow. This is ungodly short. The next one won't be, I promise._


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"NiGHTS," Moth said calmly, her deep brown eyes betraying her blazing anger that was filtered out of her voice, "we won't let you do this. Master Wizeman has done so much for all of us, and you decide that he needs to go because one Visitor comes along and chats with you?"

"What happened to you, NiGHTS?" Bud asked, melancholy thick in his voice, "I mean- you were my _hero_. You could go into anything, get through it easily, and come out on top. Not like Reala. Sure, he _could_ do that, but not with the same kind of style. But you- you were graceful, smart, _beautiful_. You made thieving an _art_. I use to live a life of privilege, but when I saw you one night when you came to steal a battle axe from my father, I gave that up to try and be like you- to be _with _you."

NiGHTS blinked. These were some thing she never imagined she would hear, especially coming from Bud, who was five to six years younger than she.

_NiGHTS, how are we going to get past them? _Chloe asked, a frightened tinge in her voice.

The purple Nightmaren snapped back to her body and rushed Bud. She wasn't sure why- she hated Moth so much more. The green Nightmaren darted above her like a hummingbird over a hawk, and let himself drop boots first onto her back. NiGHTS slammed into the floor, Bud's surprisingly heavy weight on her back the entire time.

"Why are you siding with that runt of a Visitor, NiGHTS?" Bud screamed at her as he kept her pinned with his body, "Why her over your own siblings?"

"You're not who you were before," NiGHTS growled into the floor, bucking Bud off and rising into the air.

_How do we get rid of them, NiGHTS?_ Chloe asked.

_To make Visitors leave, we just need to take all of their Ideya, or they need to wake up. But I don't think that'll work with Nightmaren._ A thought came to NiGHTS. _Maybe…_

Before NiGHTS could even attempt anything, Bud had tackled her, and pinned her to the threshold of her room.

"I always liked you, always looked up to you, more than any one else, and this is what you do? " he growled, golden eyes ablaze, "You'll die, you traitorous bitch. I think I'll follow Moth from now on- she's more stable."

Bud kneed NiGHTS in the stomach, the jade colored spikes digging deep. The purple Nightmaren made a hacking noise and bent double around the spines. NiGHTS lifted her head and punched Bud in the face, which was a giant mistake on her part. The thorny barbs shredded her chest as Bud flew backwards.

"Isn't it kinda hard to kill some one whose already dead, Bud?" NiGHTS asked as she turned quick circles around his small form, hoping to catch him before he could recover. The Paraloops caught him, the glittering stars burning him more than any flame. After so many turns, the green Nightmaren fell to the floor below, and his form faded.

NiGHTS breathed a sigh of relief.

"You always start to celebrate way too early, NiGHTS," Moth hissed, grabbing NiGHTS around the shoulders.

"And you always did spout a lot of bull, Moth," NiGHTS replied, kicking her captor in the stomach with both boots and breaking free.

"Oh, do I now? Well, then, NiGHTS, let me tell you something. The reason all of us are here in Nightmare? Me. I did it. Master Wizeman promised me great power if I helped him, got him people worthy of his gifts. You weren't one, originally- Reala was. I always favored him over you. And Bud? He was one of my picks. Smart, brave lad. Cunning, and willing to listen to advice. Medea gained my favor because she was so desperate that she was willing to do anything, and Edmond because of his clear head and quick decision making skills. But you, NiGHTS, you weren't worth it. Reala was the one who vouched for you. Bud wanted to as well, but he kept his mouth shut like a good boy."

NiGHTS ignored the long-winded taunt. She knew it was all probably true, but she knew Moth well enough to just pay the blue Nightmaren no heed. Instead, she had been circling around so that she could shove Moth into her room and finish her in there. Moth, though she acted like she didn't, noticed NiGHTS' subtle movements.

Moth snorted. "What, you think I need help to bring you down, NiGHTS? Don't make me laugh. Your movements are so practiced, so… _robotic_, that I can see you coming a mile away.

_If that's the case,_ Chloe said, _maybe I should take over. She probably doesn't know what I can do._

_That's a pretty good question, Chloe, _NiGHTS responded, _what _can_ you do?_

_Fight._

NiGHTS decided to let the Visitor take over, figuring that if she really needed to, she could just take her body back under her control.

"So your name's Moth, huh?" Chloe asked, examining NiGHTS' hand in an uninterested fashion, "Y'know, back home, I catch moths all the time. It's really fun to rub some of the dust off their wings, and watch them flutter helplessly about."

"Why should I care if you're a problem child?" Moth asked with uninterested disdain.

_Why are you even wasting your breath, Chloe? She's not going to listen, _NiGHTS said.

"Well, from what NiGHTS has told me about you, you're pretty much the same thing. You feel like you've got power and ability, but you really don't, and you're at the mercy of something so much bigger than you. Not to mention, that thing doesn't really give a shit about you or your well fare- only its own entertainment."

"If that's all you have to try and goad me with, child, it won't work."

"Hm. That's too bad. I was just about to get into some of the flatteries. Like back-stabber. And double-talker. Oh, and silver-tongue."

_Whatever you're doing, _NiGHTS said, _it's not working._

"Oh, and my personal favorite, ass-kisser."

"What was that?" Moth asked as her anger started to surface.

"And why didn't you even try to save that kid, uh, what was his name? Twig? You didn't even try to save Twiggy there from being obliterated. If you liked him so much, why'd you let him die?"

"What would you know, girl? You have no idea what my kind of sacrifice my position requires. If I had to share the glory of taking down the traitor, my own reputation would go down. It was worth loosing him to injure NiGHTS."

"Funny," Chloe said, looking down to see not so much as a scratch in her borrowed form, "I don't see a thing. I must be going blind."

Surprise flickered in Moth's eyes as she saw the lack of scars on NiGHTS body.

_Looks like you take on some of the aspects of Visitors, NiGHTS,_ Chloe noted.

_You heal fast?_

_I rarely ever get sick. I've got one hell of an immune system, or so the doctors say._

_Nice._

Moth darted forward, and Chloe shifted to the side, bringing NiGHTS' boot crashing into the blue Nightmaren's back as she passed. Moth crashed onto the ground and slid a little bit before coming to a stop.

"You really need to work on that temper," Chloe noted as the Moth slowly rose.

"And you need to work on that snide tongue of yours, whelp," Moth snarled.

"So my parents keep saying, and I haven't done anything about it yet. It helps me get through the school day without me looking like you with that landing. I'd have to give you a three-point-five for that: Sliding isn't quite conventional."

_All this talking is getting really boring, Chloe,_ NiGHTS said, just itching to take back over.

_But I got a hit on her, _Chloe shot back. _Just let me work. I deal with people like this all the time. They need to strike first._

_If you say so…_

"So what's an ass-kisser like you doing here, anyway? Couldn't you get a better job as some one's yes-man elsewhere?" Chloe asked, floating tauntingly closer to Moth.

The blue Nightmaren waited for NiGHTS' form to hover extremely close, then lunged, shoving hard off the ground. Chloe was ready, and dropped suddenly, grabbing Moth on the way down. The girl navigated Moth's slender frame under NiGHTS' slightly better built one, and accelerated, slamming Moth into the ground.

_Sneaky,_ NiGHTS commented.

_It's not over yet, _Chloe replied, _I need to get rid of her._

_You saw what I did to Bud, Chloe. Do the same to Moth._

_Getting her stationary isn't' going to be easy. She's really good at bouncing back._ Chloe thought for a moment. _Hey, NiGHTS, will that cage work on Nightmaren?_

_Probably, but I'm not entirely sure. Should I give it a shot?_

_Yeah._

_I'll have to take back over._

_Go for it- we don't have that much to loose, do we?_

_No, _NiGHTS lied, knowing full well that if Wizeman found out too early about her rebellion, she would be just as screwed over as Chloe would.

"So, Moth," NiGHTS said, "I'm predictable, huh? That's pretty funny. You're pretty predictable yourself- anything you say is bound to be a lie. I'm surprised Reala depended on you so much for information, actually. Y'know, it wasn't just the thought of loosing Ree to you that made me hate you so much- it was also the fact that you were obviously lying, and he still kept returning to you that frustrated me so much."

"It's because I was much more believable than you. How come everything you do is so _fake?_"

"I've always wondered that myself, Moth. Where's this idea that I'm so fake coming from? I've always been pretty honest, I think. Edmond knows I don't like him, you know I hate your guts, and I'm pretty sure Ree knows I love him."

"And what will you do, if you vanquish the rest of us, NiGHTS? What if Reala stands between you and Master Wizeman? Will you kill him off? Or will you just give up and beg for mercy? I know you, NiGHTS- he'll be your downfall."

"You talk a lot, Moth," NiGHTS said with a bored tone, "At this rate, you'll talk me to death. If all you can do is sling insults around, then it's no wonder Wizeman never sent you out to go collect Ideya- you'd never last out there. Every Visitor would probably kick you sorry ass to oblivion, even if they didn't have a Red Ideya."

Moth let out a gargling snarl and lunged forward to be caught up in the trap NiGHTS had quietly been setting up during her speeches.

"Oh, and I think I agree with Chloe- you really need to work on that temper of yours, Moth."

NiGHTS flew several quick loops around the tiny cage where Moth was held, the Paraloops destroying the blue Nightmaren.

"Now, let's go see about getting at Wizeman," NiGHTS said, exiting the room and flying down the corridor towards Wizeman's chambers.

A heavy weight slammed down on NiGHTS' back, and she crashed into the floor.

"_That's _for kicking me into that chair, NiGHTS," Edmond called from above.

_What's Ed doing here? _NiGHTS wondered.

"Aren't you supposed to be out looking for Visitors?" NiGHTS asked, hoping to get Edmond to leave so she didn't have to deal with him.

"I was, but Moth told me what you were doing. Sorry, NiGHTS, but you've got to go. I'll not let you hurt Master Wizeman because of some Visitor."

"Well, if that's the case, what makes you think you can take me by yourself? Moth's gone, y'know."

"He's not by himself," Medea growled, appearing beside Edmond, "Like you always say, NiGHTS, you've got to stick up for your siblings. So why are you attacking yours?"

"You've all changed!" NiGHTS roared up at the duo, "How the hell do you not see it?! I know _I_ noticed it in Reala the moment I saw him again! How do you two not see it in each other? _I _see the difference, and I didn't know either of your for _that_ long! Neither one of you is the subordinate type by any stretch of the imagination, and you slipped into saying 'Master' more easily than I did!"

"Is that all, NiGHTS?" Edmond asked.

"No, actually, it's not; but if I did go into all the changes, you'd be here for the rest of time," NiGHTS replied.

"Enough talk!" screeched Medea, dropping and flashing her foot around to kick NiGHTS in the chest. The purple Nightmaren barely caught Medea's leg, but still had a good enough hold to use Medea's momentum against her.

Edmond slammed into NiGHTS' back, sending her flying forward.

_We need to immobilize one of them, then take the other out,_ Chloe said.

_I'll see what can be done. These two have never fought this well before- it's kinda caught me off guard._

_Just try not to get hurt, NiGHTS._

"Do you think you can take us both on, NiGHTS?" Medea asked, coming in close for another kick.

"Yeah, actually," NiGHTS growled, calling up a barrier in the yellow Nightmaren's face.  
She then rounded on Edmond and came at him with a flurry of kicks and punches, using her entire body like she had when she was just a regular thief.

Though the former prince was hard pressed to defend himself, he did a fair job of keeping off NiGHTS' onslaught. Soon, Edmond's energy started to expire, and NiGHTS' slammed him into the wall, her hand on his chest.

"I hope you realize, the rest of you Nightmaren are much more double-faced than I am. How the hell _I_ got that reputation is beyond me- but I'll make sure it ends here." NiGHTS then tossed him into the middle of the hallway and Paralooped around him, obliterating him.

_There's one,_ Chloe said, _but where's the other?_

NiGHTS looked up and realized that Chloe was right- Medea had disappeared.

"Looks like she turned tail and ran, like the coward she always was."

_I have a really bad feeling about her just leaving like that. What if she gets help?_

"Then we'll just take that help down, too."

_I hope you keep those words in mind, NiGHTS._

They continued on their way towards the giant double doors at the far end of the hallway. As they passed Edmond's room, a golden form flashed out and rammed into NiGHTS into the opposite wall.

"You killed my brother, you bitch," the former princess growled, eyes flashing angrily.

"Good. Now all I've got to do is take you down too," NiGHTS replied calmly as she lifted her legs up and booted Medea off of her.

"You won't get far when you do. I've told Reala: he's on his way now." Medea burst into maniacal laughter as NiGHTS destroyed her.

"You said that like I cared what that imposter thinks," NiGHTS whispered as she surged towards Wizeman's chambers.

In front of the monstrous double doors that led to Wizeman's chambers floated a well-built figure. NiGHTS stopped a few yards away from him, and stared into the Reala-imposter's eyes.

"Why are you doing this, NiGHTS?" he asked, a confused and hurt expression on his face.

"Get out of my way," NiGHTS said coldly, ignoring the question.

"What wrongs has Master Wizeman done to you? What wrongs have any of our siblings done to you? What have _I_ done to you?"

"Get out of my way," NiGHTS repeated, ready to destroy the doppelganger.

"Would you destroy your own brother because of some Visitor, NiGHTS? Are you really that cold?"

"_My brother is dead!_" NiGHTS screamed at him, _"There's a faker in his place, and I plan to destroy him!_"

"If that's how you want it to be, NiGHTS," Reala said quietly, more to himself than NiGHTS, "then so be it."

Reala launched himself off the doors, surging towards NiGHTS. The purple Nightmaren dropped below him, but as she went to kick him in the stomach, he grabbed her by the boots and threw her at the wall. NiGHTS sprung off the wall and used her momentum to slam head first into Reala.

The red Nightmaren landed hard on the ground, but was up in the air again in a heartbeat, rushing up towards NiGHTS. Reala feigned a punch, which NiGHTS went to dodge, and he kicked her hard in the side, sending her flying into the wall. This time she hit and fell, making a small _thud_ as she made contact with the floor.

Reala landed in front of NiGHTS, his arms folded as he looked down at her. NiGHTS flicked out an arm and grabbed his boot, using all of her strength to pull him off his feet. She then launched herself high, hovering above Reala and waiting for him to rise again.

Reala rose quickly to his feet, and glared at NiGHTS as he took to the air. He hovered a fair distance from her, and the duo stared at each other for a long, silent while, like two duelists waiting for the other to draw.

Then something clicked, and Reala flashed forward, raining a fervent storm of blows down on NiGHTS, who was hard pressed to defend herself.

After one kick got through, though, NiGHTS started to falter, as Reala kept up his relentless offense. The purple Nightmaren started to go down, and Reala found his chance. He grabbed NiGHTS around the middle, dove, and used her as his shock absorber. NiGHTS cried out in pain, and lay still, the last of her energy expended.

_Well, it was worth a shot,_ NiGHTS thought.

_NiGHTS, let me take over,_ Chloe said.

_That thing may be posing as my brother, but he fights just as well as Reala does. He'll wipe the floor with you and then some._

_Just give me a chance!_

_No._

_Then you deserve to loose, _Conscious butted in, _If you can't keep faith in some one who has helped before, why should they have faith in you?_

NiGHTS thought about this for a second, then conceded, letting Chloe take over.

The girl stumbled to her feet, NiGHTS' wounded body recovering as quickly as she could make it.

"You kidnapped my brother," Chloe roared up at Reala, "And your precious _Master_ is probably hurting him right now. If you keep in our way any longer, you'll pay just as much as he will."

"Is this all NiGHTS has left? A helpless little Visitor? She must be desperate, then."

Reala streaked at Chloe and NiGHTS, his red form a blur. The girls stood their ground, waiting for the red Nightmaren to start in with his onslaught.

Chloe was a fine combatant, NiGHTS realized, as she deftly blocked, parried, and counterattacked Reala's assault. However, the girl was no match for the former thief, and was sent flying backwards, skidding as she hit ground.

NiGHTS said nothing as she took back over, her energy low, but still enough to fight.

"So you're back, NiGHTS?" Reala asked, his eyes cold and indifferent.

"Back to finish the job and obliterate you, imposter. What'd you do with the real Reala, anyway?" NiGHTS growled back, hatred blazing in her eyes.

"I'm the real deal, NiGHTS. You've been too blind to realize this, and now you get to die for it- whether or not you destroy me."

NiGHTS blinked in surprise. Destroying the imposter would be great, but she needed to conserve her energy for Wizeman. Then again, what about that last part?

"What do you mean, whether or not I destroy you?"

"If you kill Master Wizeman, you'll destroy everything he's made- including yourself. Do you really want to do that, NiGHTS?"

NiGHTS remained silent, too stunned by the information to speak.

Reala's eyes softened just a little, and he slowly advanced, "But if you drop this right now, I'll see what I can do about getting Master Wizeman to forgive you. I know it'll take a lot of work on both our parts, NiGHTS, but I'm sure he'll be kind- he always has in the past." The red Nightmaren halted a few feet from NiGHTS and extended his hand, "C'mon, NiGHTS, will you come back to your senses? We've been family forever- even before Wizeman. You know I wouldn't want to loose you."

NiGHTS though for a second, looking from Reala's face to his hand, and sheepishly extended hers.

_NiGHTS!_ Chloe cried in dismay as NiGHTS took Reala's hand.

The purple Nightmaren blinked, then set her face hard.

NiGHTS turned on her heel, and tossed Reala as hard as she could over her shoulder, making him crash into her open doorframe. She rushed forward and kicked him hard in the ribs, making sure he was fully in the room. As Reala recovered and surged towards the exit, NiGHTS called forth a barrier, watching him smash into it.

"My final act for you, brother."

And NiGHTS headed for Wizeman with no further distractions.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

With a loud _bang_, the doors to Wizeman's chambers flew open, and NiGHTS flew inside.

"NiGHTS, why have you destroyed your siblings?" Wizeman asked, two of his hands blocking her exit while the other four blocked any advance.

"They were never my siblings! None but Reala, and he's not my brother- just a shadow of his former self!" NiGHTS roared, glaring at the eyes closest to her.

"If you do not yield the Visitor, NiGHTS," Wizeman said, ignoring the purple Nightmaren's remark, "I will be forced to lock you away until you realize your err."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my little purple booties," NiGHTS growled sarcastically.

Are you sure we can take him, NiGHTS? Chloe asked, We're pretty beat down, and he looks pretty big.

Why are you backing down now? NiGHTS demanded, Besides, we're too far along to leave. We have to take him.

If you say so…

"Sorry, Wizeman," NiGHTS roared, "but I'm not handing Chloe over to the likes of you! If you want her, you'll have to take me down to do it!"

"So be it, then," Wizeman rumbled, his hands closing in on the purple Nightmaren. NiGHTS dropped, landing so hard she crumpled to the ground.

Chloe, can you take over?

Yeah.

NiGHTS' slender form rose. The Nightmaren was still a little wobbly, but could stand.

What do I do? What do I go for? Chloe asked.

I'm not sure, NiGHTS replied. She had never really thought about attacking Wizeman, mostly because she had never been stupid enough to try it.

NiGHTS' form rose uncertainly into the air, careful to avoid Wizeman's monstrous hands. The duo looked around, but were unsure how to take the giant down.

NiGHTS' memory decided to speak up.

His eyes! NiGHTS said excitedly as her form dropped down again.

Huh?

Go for his eyes. He seems to be vulnerable there.

Okay.

NiGHTS' form pushed off hard, going straight for Wizeman. One of the giant hands barred their way, just like the duo had hoped for. At the last moment, NiGHTS' form swung around, Chloe slamming the Nightmaren's boots right into the behemoth's eyes. A low-pitched scream rent the air, and the hand swatted NiGHTS' body away. The Nightmaren landed hard, and when NiGHTS looked up, she go to see the damage they had done.

Where the eye had been, there was only a hole, black and gaping, with a bluish-gray liquid flowing out.

I'm taking back over, NiGHTS said.

The purple Nightmaren rose quickly, soaring for another one of Wizeman's giant hands. What she didn't see coming was another of hand following behind her. As she swung around, the second hand grabbed her, making sure her limbs were pinned and useless.

"NiGHTS," Wizeman said, the anger in his voice shaking the entire citadel, "Your rebellion ends here. You will be stripped of your power, and imprisoned for the rest of eternity," he paused, then added, "And you, pesky little Visitor, you will end up like the rest- without you Ideya."

NiGHTS felt Chloe's presence ripped from her body, and as the darkness closed in, the Nightmaren heard the girl's fading scream.  
_AN: It's meant to be short. Wizeman's just too damn good, and NiGHTS was really beaten down when they went in. That, and I'm kinda getting sick of this story. Thank gods it's almost over, this was sooooooooo far off of what it originally was._


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

NiGHTS awoke slowly, her eyes flickering open like ancient light bulbs. She shook her head and gradually rose into a sitting position, taking in her surroundings. The Nightmaren had been laying in a strange, gazebo-like structure, which was located in a lush valley.

After a while of studying her surroundings, NiGHTS came to the conclusion that she had never visited the realm she was now in. She rose to her feet, thinking to take off and explore. As she went to step on the ground outside, however, a searing pain shot through her chest, jarring her so badly that she fell flat on her ass.

"What the hell?" NiGHTS growled as she turned her eyes downward to see what had sent the agony through her chest. Where there had once been just purple form, a red crystal protruded from the purple Nightmaren's chest. She just stared at the alien thing, mouth slightly agape for what could have easily been eternity.

Then something sparked deep within NiGHTS' memory, something so long gone that the Nightmaren was surprised she remembered.

"My wish…"

"So," the familiar, contemplative voice echoed across the realm, "You have woken, NiGHTS."

NiGHTS eyes widened as one of Wizeman's monstrous hands materialized in front of her, the eye glaring. Beside the hand, Reala hovered, avidly studying everything but his sister.

"Why am I in here?" NiGHTS demanded, putting forth more strength than she thought she was capable of.

"Because," Wizeman replied, his giant eye's gaze quieting the rebellious Nightmaren, "You have betrayed me, killed your siblings, and aided a very powerful Visitor against me. You will remain in captivity until you learn your place." The hand disappeared with finality, leaving only Reala and NiGHTS.

After a long and awkward silence, Reala turned his face to NiGHTS and said, "You've pulled some serious shit in the past, NiGHTS, but this- this tops _all _of it."

"But, Ree-"

"No, NiGHTS. There is no redeeming yourself this time. You killed our siblings-"

"How many goddamn people do I have to shout this at?!" NiGHTS roared, glaring at Reala from her confine, "They're _not _my siblings! They're not _your_ siblings! Hell, the only people in that entire group, besides us, who were siblings, were Medea and Edmond! And they _hated_ each other _so _much that they don't really _count!_"

"You're wrong," Reala said, his countenance growing a strange look of both anguish and sorrow, "You're not my sibling anymore, NiGHTS." His face morphed into a sinister kind of anger. "You said it best, NiGHTS- 'My sister is dead: There's a faker in her place, and I plan to destroy her.'"

NiGHTS eyes widened as Reala advanced. The purple Nightmaren shrunk to the opposite side of her prison, but Reala just passed through the invisible barrier keeping NiGHTS in place. NiGHTS went backwards as far as she could, but when a warning throb of pain coursed through her body, she knew she could go no farther.

Reala halted his bulkier form inches from NiGHTS' slender one and just looked into her eyes with a strange emotion she couldn't quite place- somewhere between all emotions would be her best guess.

"You're lucky," Reala growled, "that I take my orders seriously. Master Wizeman has demanded that I do not harm you. No matter what false ideas that Visitor may have planted in your head, the Master is very compassionate." Reala turned to leave, but just before he made his way completely out of NiGHTS' prison, he turned again, and in his hands a small cloud of black-and-red mist lazily appeared. He shaped it quietly into a long, cylindrical object. His eyes did not stray from his work, and when he was finished, the item faded into nothingness.

Reala held his hand out, palm up. NiGHTS noticed that she could just barely see the outline of the object, and reached out, gently taking it from her brother's hand.

"You always said you wanted to learn how to play the flute, NiGHTS," Reala said, turning and diverting his gaze towards the ground, "Well, here's your chance."

"Ree," NiGHTS said, stepping as far forward as her prison would permit.

The desperation in the purple Nightmaren's voice was painful, but Reala hovered out of reach, saying as he disappeared, "My final act for you, sister."

_AN: Finally, it's finished. Now I can start to focus on other, more interesting things. But, a few things I'd like to say about this work._

_First, all the fan-maren made specifically for this piece were named for a reason. Bud's name was supposed to be like a rosebud- not fully there, but coming. Moth was obviously named after the animal, because moths are so silent and dull in coloring, but they're still there. Edmond was named after Edmond Dantes from Alexandre Dumas' _The Count of Monte Cristo_, which has got to be one of the best stories of revenge of all time. Medea, if anyone knows their mythology, was with Jason and his Argonauts, and basically killed a whole bunch of people (for full story on that, go read it!)_

_Secondly, when I originally started this piece, I had no idea that this would become a kind of prequel to NiD. But it morphed into it once NiGHTS and Reala got to Nightmare. Once they arrived, however, I knew exactly how I wanted it to end, and thus, here we all are._

_Thirdly,- and lastly,- the fight between Wizeman and NiGHTS was supposed to be short compared to the Maren fights. Anyone read the _Illiad_? All the lesser people got long ass fight scenes, while the fight between Hector and Achilles is like, 61 lines. Note you, I wrote the fight scenes between NiGHTS and the others a couple days before I finished up the _Illiad_. But still, I think that's pretty cool, no?_

_Well, I hope people out there enjoyed this story- I know I at least liked the begining. I may go back and re-write some of it sometime, but probably not. Maybe I'll just fix up the errors and all that crap. But that's less likely to be here, and more likely over on my site. I dunno._


End file.
